The New Girl
by Ravenclaw's Redhead
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts for her third year. Who is she? What effects will she have on the students, the teachers, the school as a whole? Read on to find out, my lovely fishsticks! Some points in the books are disregarded.
1. Prologue

Hey guys!!! I know I haven't posted anything in a loooooooooooooong time, and I apologize, but life's been rough lately. I know some of you may be wondering why Torn Between Two Snakes has disappeared (see my profile for details and message me about it if you want). I apologize. This story has been swimming around in my head for quite some time, and there's no better time to start then a boring night during spring break! By the way, this first chapter is just a quick intro. On with the show!!!

Disclaimer: (This is going for the whole story) Anything you recognize clearly isn't mine, but my characters are my characters, as is the plot as well as a few minor details. Also, I WILL be the next J.K. Rowling! Enjoy, my fishsticks! (How I've missed saying that…)

Prologue:

The thirteen year old girl had finished packing and was almost ready to leave. She stood in front of the mirror, making sure she looked just right. She shook her head to move her scarlet bangs from her eyes, her mid-back length, wavy, ginger hair sparkling as it moved gently, rippling down her back. Her eyes met those in her reflection, and she saw excitement shine in her large eyes, which were a swirl of blue-green with flecks of grey, brown and purple centering around her pupil. She smiled and sighed, before twirling around her large bedroom, taking care to not knock over any of her luggage.

"After years of persuasion, I've finally convinced them. Oh, I can't believe I'm actually going to Hogwarts!!!" She exclaimed happily.

Her parents had refused to allow her to go to Hogwarts for her first and second year as she was desperately needed to help protect her home. She had bought all of her books from Diagon Alley anyway and had learned everything necessary. But here she was, ready to start her third year! Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she turned to look at her clock. She remembered she had to arrive early to meet with the headmaster. She walked, almost floated through the doors, which opened by themselves. She nodded to the people she met in the extravagantly decorated hallway, who smiled brightly back at her, before reaching her parents.

**********************

"Mother, father, I need to leave now." She said happily, although still feeling some remorse at leaving her parents.

"Alright dear, but are you sure you want to take that crazy new broom of yours?" Her mother asked.

"Of course, there's no other way I can get there, and it's easier and much more fun than flooing there. And I really want to bring my new broom so I can try out for Quidditch. No one even knows it exists yet, so that should definitely give me an advantage!" She grinned.

"Very well dear, we'll owl you lots." Her father replied, giving her a hug.

"I'll miss you father." She said, giving his hand one last squeeze.

"Do you have the time turner? Remember that you'll need to go back to the beginning of the year to start muggle school. You're positive you want to continue with that, aren't you?" Her mother asked, reaching out to embrace her daughter.

"Absolutely mother. After all, it's my second culture." She replied, breaking her mothers iron grip around her.

"Goodbye! I'll miss you!" She said, turning to run out the door. As soon as she had left, her parents looked at one another.

"If she wasn't so miraculously lucky at avoiding severe injury, there's no way I'd be letting her go. She's insane, with all the crazy tricks she does here, yet somehow she never gets hurt. It's a wonder she hasn't already broken her neck." Her mother said.

"She was born to entertain others, of course she's insane." Her father replied, chuckling. "And that's why I love her."

***********************

After saying goodbye to the remaining members of her family, she proceeded back to her room. She couldn't say goodbye to her friends again, it would be too hard. She locomotored her luggage to follow behind her after telling her black owl Ebony to fly to Hogwarts and meet her there. Grabbing her broomstick, the brand new Starburst 8500 that she had helped to design and test, flew out of her open window, her belongings trailing behind her. As the cool wind blew in her face, causing her hair to billow out behind her, she smiled and laughed, leaving her first home behind her.

Well? WELL?!?!?! What did you people think? Like I said, this is just a short chapter. I know she doesn't have a name yet, but she does. Please review, my fishsticks (feels SO good to say that again) and remember that I love you all!!!


	2. Chapter One

Here you are, my lovely fishsticks- Chapter One. (Note: The song she sings is from Music and Lyrics, a movie I adore) Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Who Is That Girl?

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their usual compartment on the Hogwarts express. They were discussing plans for their third year when the compartment door opened. In stepped Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, opening their mouths to start their usual start-of-the-school-year mockery session. Malfoy looked like he was about to say something, when he was knocked forward from behind into the compartment. Everyone looked into the doorway to see who had pushed Malfoy. Ginny Weasley stepped into the compartment, followed by Luna and Neville.

"There is supposedly something flying next to this train, and I'm here to see it," Ginny exclaimed, walking over to the window, taking care to step on Malfoy as she did so. Everyone, even the Slytherins, forgot their hatred for the Weaslette for stepping on their leader and walked to the window to look.

Sure enough, a blur came diving from the sky. With their faces pressed up against the glass they saw a girl about there age, riding an exquisitely fast and expensive-looking broom. She had long red hair and fair skin, and her luggage was spinning around behind her trying to keep up. She turned, and saw that she was being watched by the majority of people on the train. Her eyes widened, and she sped off ahead of the train.

"Who was that?" Neville asked, breaking the silence.

"She looked like she could be your sister," Harry said to Ron and Ginny.

"Don't be ridiculous, she had an actual broom, not a bundle of sticks like the Weasels," Draco drawled before stalking out of the room, quickly followed by Pansy and Blaise. Ron and Ginny didn't even bother to retaliate; they just shut the door and sat down.

"I wonder who she was," Said Luna dreamily from the corner after a moment of silence.

"She didn't look too happy to be seen," said Ron, looking out the window as if hoping the girl would reappear.

"She must be going to Hogwarts," Hermione babbled reasonably. "She had luggage, was our age… maybe she just missed the train."

"You always have an answer for everything, don't you 'Mione?" Ginny said, half mockingly, half admiringly.

****In another compartment…****

"She was gorgeous!" Blaise said, opening the door to the Slytherin compartment. Already inside were Vince, Greg, Theo and Millicent, who made room as the trio walked into the room.

"Who was?" asked Theodore, raising an eyebrow. After all, not many girls could make it up to Blaise's high standards.

"There was this girl, who flew past the train on a broom. She looked like she could've been a Weasley with her red hair and fair skin, but she had too much actual luggage to be one of those poor blood traitors." Pansy said, as everyone smirked at her last comment.

"I've never seen a broom like that before. I suppose my father will buy me one in due time." Draco drawled, as everyone in the compartment groaned at what they thought to be the start of another "Draco's got money" speech. Draco rolled his eyes at them before continuing.

"I wonder who she was. I've never seen her at Hogwarts before, or anywhere else for that matter, and she was our age, and she had luggage, maybe she does go to Hogwarts!" Draco concluded.

"I don't think she's been to Hogwarts before." Pansy said.

"Maybe she's coming this year?" Blaise proposed.

"I didn't think Hogwarts gave out letters to those after their first year," Greg said.

"Well, I guess we'll find out at the start of term feast," Millicent concluded.

****At Hogwarts****

Rose Bellevoire had just finished meeting with the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. He said that the other students would arrive in a half hour or so, and that she could explore the castle for a while if she wanted. She was wandering out of the library when she saw a suspicious looking tapestry. After years of exploring with her friends, she knew a suspicious looking tapestry when she saw one. She pulled it back and saw a large empty room, with nothing but a piano in the centre. She sat down on the bench and started to play and sing. It was her favourite song, and it had helped her through tough times.

******Outside this tapestry****

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny were walking past a statue of Gregory the Smarmy when they heard footsteps from the other side of the hallway. To their dismay, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Millicent were all making their way across the hall. Both groups walked to the centre of the hallway, glaring at the other. They were about to start the trash-talk when they heard music. Curious, they put their differences aside and followed the noise. They came to a tapestry, and as Draco went to pull the cloth away Harry stopped him with a look that said, "Wait for a minute". And for the first time and probably only time in his life, Draco Malfoy actually listened to Harry Potter. The group listened for a moment, before hearing a beautiful voice accompany the melody. They all looked at each other, ensuring that no one would speak.

_I've __been living with a shadow overhead,_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,_

_I've been lonely for so long,_

_Trapped in the past,_

_I just can't seem to move on_

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,_

_Just in case I ever need 'em again someday_

_I've been setting aside time,_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_Oh…._

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_

_I know that it's out there__,_

_There's gotta be __something for my soul somewhere_

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light,_

_Not just somebody to get me through the night_

_I could use some direction,_

_And I'm open to your suggestions_

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love,_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart again,_

_I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!_

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real,_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation._

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love,_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_And if I open my heart to you,_

_I'm hoping you'll show my what to do_

_And if you help me to start again_

_You'll know that I'll be there for you in the end_

Rose finished singing and was just finishing the last few chords when she heard something outside.

*******

"Wow… that voice… I-… wow" Blaise finished lamely.

At that particular moment they heard movement coming from the other side of the tapestry. They all ran and hid around a corner. A hooded figure ran out of the tapestry, took one look at them, and bolted.

"She can sing," Fred said from behind all of them. Everyone jumped, except for Ginny and Ron, who had been used to them popping up in unexpected places. Ginny walked up to them.

"When did you get here?" She inquired the twins.

"Early enough to catch the end of her song. Who is she?" George asked.

"We don't know," Hermione said.

George fell over and was caught by Fred.

"Hermione Granger not knowing something? Gods, that's enough to nearly give me a bloody heart attack!" George said sarcastically, both twins now grinning at a blushing Hermione.

"Well, as interesting as watching the Potter crew NOT doing something heroic is, let's go to the feast guys," Draco said to his crew, stalking past the group. However, he seemed to have forgotten about Fred and George until he tripped on George's outstretched foot and landed on his face. The Gryffindors and Luna burst into laughter and even Blaise was having trouble not laughing at his fallen best friend. Draco picked himself up off the ground, flicking away non-existent dust particles before glaring at them and walking off, his posse trailing after him, Blaise at the rear of the pack due to the fact that he was still laughing.

"Git," Ginny mumbled before leading the way to the Great Hall.

As soon as they turned the corner, Rose walked out from behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, sighing with relief. She didn't want people knowing of her identity or musical talents yet, because they would find out in good time. With that, she ran off towards the Great Hall.

So, how did my fishsticks enjoy the first chapter? Reviews would be lovely darlings, so click the wonderful little button and be HAPPY about it! Love ya!


	3. Chapter Two

Thank you very much for reviewing, **Tbooki**, **Catwin** and one of my besties, **SlytherinHottie94**. Enjoy the second chapter, and no worries, they'll be getting longer over time. If you read my reviews, you would know that Catwin pointed out that Rose is becoming a "Mary Sue" type of character. Well, that isn't what I had planned on, but, who knows, like Cedric's death (this is a fact, btw), it may be unavoidable. Hopefully any questions you may have will be answered in this or the next couple of chapters. Enjoy, my fishsticks!

Chapter 2: The Performance of a Lifetime:

"Before I allow you all to go to your dormitories, I have several announcements to make." Dumbledore began, as Professor McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat and its stool away, as the first years had just been sorted. Those who had seen the mysterious girl on the broom were a little disappointed when she didn't turn up at Hogwarts.

"First, Mr. Filch has added many new items to his list that are not to be found on the school grounds," he paused here, and looked at the students. His eyes seemed to be saying 'I know you all have something you aren't supposed to, so don't let Filch find them.' "Second, I would like to announce that Hagrid will be taking the place of Care of Magical Teachers professor in addition to his game keeping duties. Also, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year will be Mr. Remus Lupin."

"Finally, we have a very special performance for you all tonight. I believe this school needs more inter-house bonding,"- he paused as groans filled the hall. No Gryffindor had any desire to be on kind speaking terms with a Slytherin. "And what better way to bring us together than through music. May I present to you, The Royals Dance Crew!"

****Outside the Great Hall during this speech…****

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you guys!" Rose said to her five best friends.

"Well Rosie, let me elaborate. This is a school, where I'm assuming you will learn-" the Italian boy was cut off when Rose punched him in the arm, grinning.

"Shut it, Dan, you know what I meant! And don't call me Rosie!" Rose said, despising her nickname.

"How much longer are we waiting out here for?" Haley said, changing the subject. She knew how hard it must be for Rose; the six of them had been practically inseparable since age three.

"I don't know… Oh, there's the signal, let's go!" Rose said happily, as they ran through the now open doors of the Great Hall.

*************

Everyone turned their heads as they heard the doors to the Great Hall open. Music started to play and in ran six figures. Two of them went right, between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, two of them went left, between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, and the other two ran between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. No one could see their faces, they had purple hoodies on that covered their faces. They made it to the front of the stage (the Head Table had disappeared and the teachers were now sitting in a row of balcony seats that had appear in midair from out of nowhere) and the one in the front, who everyone supposed was their leader, grabbed a microphone that appeared from thin air.

"Hello Hogwarts!!! We are the Royals Dance Crew. Before we get started, let me introduce you to the team!" A female voice exclaimed into the mic. Several people recognized the voice from somewhere, but no one knew who it was. One of the hooded figures stepped forward and removed his hood, revealing a boy about thirteen, with tanned skin and curly dark hair. He smiled and waved at the crowd before doing flares on the spot.

"This is Daniel!" The girl said, watching Dan do the flares. He stopped, kicked up so he was back on his feet, struck a B-boy pose and walked back to the group. Another one stepped forward and removed their hood.

"Here's Haley!" The girl had long black hair and fair skin. She did three pirouettes and jumped, landing in the splits, before returning to her friends. The audience cheered.

"Meet Rupert!" A boy with dirty blond hair stepped forward. He ran towards the Slytherin table, before turning right, running and doing a triple handspring across the stage.

"Here is Selena." Another girl removed her hood. She had long brown hair and freckles. She did a 6 Step followed by several Air Flares before blowing a kiss to the crowd.

"Give a shout out to Tom!" This boy had dreadlocks and dark olive skin. He smirked at the crowd before starting out with an air walk and ending with a drill headspin. He got up, winked (at which point Rose was thinking "Good god, why does he always have to be like this?") and took the mic from the girl, who walked to the centre of the stage, arms crossed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you our leader, and your newest classmate. You're very lucky to have her, we're all gonna miss her. Here's Rose!!!" Tom practically yelled into the mic. She took off the purple hoodie, revealing a blue T-shirt. She had long red hair and fair skin. She smiled and waved, before turning around. She did a backflip, followed by a back handspring, ending in the splits. Her group followed behind her and they did their end poses, followed by bright blue fireworks shooting out everywhere.

"It's her! IT'S HER!!!" Blaise and Harry both hollered at the same time to members of there houses. Blaise was going ballistic, as were Fred and George. The lights came back on, and Dumbledore stood next to them, clapping his hands together.

"Everyone, this is Rose Bellevoire, your newest classmate. She will be starting her third year here at Hogwarts. Before the Royals Dance Crew continues, if anyone has any questions to ask Ms. Bellevoire, now would be the time," Dumbledore said.

There was silence for awhile, before Blaise yelled out "Are you single?" at which the audience laughed at, Draco groaned at, the teachers glared at and Rose blushed at.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Now, are there any actual questions?" She replied, grinning all the while. She had missed being onstage, and getting the opportunity to introduce herself to her new classmates by performing for them made worth the wait.

"What house are you in?" Someone yelled. Rose looked at Dumbledore, who nodded at her.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore asked me if I had a house preference, to which I said I didn't really know much about the houses. We came to an agreement." She paused, and looked at Dumbledore, nodding at him to continue.

"Miss Bellevoire will be staying in each common room for one week, before we will place the Sorting Hat on her head. The two of them will then decide where she will be." Dumbledore finished for her.

"But what about any house points she gains or loses during that time?" Came the unmistakable voice of Hermione.

"All points she gains or loses will be given to the house she will be staying with after the first month." Dumbledore replied. "Are there any more questions?" No one said anything.

"Then let's get on with the show!" Rose yelled.

They danced, they sung, they performed in the best way they knew how. It seemed that the audience's favourite performance as of yet was "Circus" which involved hip-hop moves, crazy outfits, Rose twirling around a metal staff with two blades on it which had blue fire added to it halfway through, as well as Rose performing a series of flips after falling from a great distance and landing on both feet. They were about half way through their final performance when Rose stopped in the middle of the routine and looked and Tom. There was a flashing piece of… something that had started to produce and beeping noise at his feet. Without thinking, she ran forward and knocked him out of the way. At that moment, the thing went off, exploding. Rose flew into the air and landed spread eagle on the stage. Several people screamed, several people gasped, and Fred and George looked at each other with looks of horror.

"We're so in for it mate." Fred said.

"Maybe not, I mean it's not like we knew it would do that," George said hopefully.

All eyes were on Rose. Slowly, she got up, shook her head and looked at the audience.

"Well, that was unfortunate and more than slightly painful," She said smiling, although inside, she was wincing with pain. Rupert, Daniel and Tom ran towards her to support her, Tom apologizing profusely, exclaiming how it was his fault and she shouldn't have pushed him out of the way. She shook them off however.

"It isn't like I'm scarred for life, there's no need to support me," Rose said, although the room was getting fuzzy.

"Thank you everyone, but I'm afraid this show has to end now," She continued. One by one the other five members disappeared from Hogwarts in a different coloured puff of smoke. The audience applauded one last time before gasping as Rose fell to the floor, fainted.

****Musical interlude to any song you like!!!!*****

Yes, I know the guys in the Royals Dance Crew are named after the actors that play Ron, Harry and Draco, but I couldn't think of anything else and they are good names!!! Grr…, didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with a ginger? Anyway, they aren't going to be anything like the characters the actors play- I don't even know if you'll understand that, I'm having trouble getting it myself, if you really wanna know, message me for more details. Please, for the love of all that is chocolate, DO NOT flame me for making microphones exist in the wizarding world. Also, hell yes, there's hip-hop and breaking in the Wizarding World! WOO HOO!!! Finally, I know that you aren't supposed to be able to apparate or disapparate in or out of Hogwarts, but I'm telling you, it's all going to reveal itself in good time. For info on what the B boy moves look like, go look it up, like on -?pg=Moves- or something. Thank you very much for reading, and remember, my little fishsticks, I adore reviews!!! Love Ya!!!


	4. Chapter Three

I. Am. SO. Sorry! I apologize endlessly for it not being posted sooner, but the internet was down for the past few days. If it's any consolation, I feel horrible and proceeded to chant "Phone Shaw" repeatedly around my parents so they could fix it. ANYWAY, Thank you to all who voted on which house Rose will visit first! There is another poll for which house she should visit next, so vote vote vote, my fishsticks! In response to a guest named kat who reviewed my story and asked why I call everyone fishsticks, it is simply what I do. It's a great honour! Any-hoo, on with the show!

Chapter 3: A Swift Recovery and A Decision

Within several seconds of Rose hitting the floor, she was surrounded by people. As they got closer, they saw that she had cuts on her arms and legs and was bleeding. She had burns covering every thing, except her hair, which oddly seemed untouched. Obviously, she had a concussion.

"Give her some air!" McGonagall barked at the crowd, who backed off immediately. Fred and George ignored their Head of House and proceeded to kneel down and inspect her to see what damage they had done.

"BOTH OF YOU! MOVE! NOW!" McGonagall ordered.

"Please Professor, it was our fault." Fred began.

"We caused the explosion." George said.

"But we didn't know it would do that," Fred added quickly. McGonagall glared at them coldly, and opened her mouth to say something, before she was stopped with a brief glance at Dumbledore. Her gaze softened, and she conjured a stretcher.

"Well, as the start of your very, VERY long punishment for nearly blowing up a student, you can carry Ms. Bellevoire up to the hospital wing immediately. And may Merlin have mercy on your souls if you drop her…"

"No worries professor," Fred said as he and his twin gently lifted the girl onto the stretcher.

"Yeah, we're not idiots," George added, as he gently brushed the hair out of the girl's face before lifting his end of the stretcher. They left the Great Hall, and all the students took their seats. Surprising to no one, Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, although he was still looking at the doors of the Great Hall, concerned for his newest student.

"Which house will Rose- erm, I mean, Ms. Bellevoire be staying with first?"

Dumbledore pondered this for a moment. He didn't want to pick one house over another, and Ms. Bellevoire and himself hadn't thought of that at their last meeting.

"We had not yet decided that. May I please have three volunteers from each house to go to the hospital wing to greet Ms. Bellevoire? She will make the decision."

Twelve students made their way down the corridor to the hospital wing. Of course, the Golden Trio were chosen to represent Gryffindor, Draco, Blaise and Pansy went for Slytherin, Cedric, Hannah and Ernie went for Hufflepuff and Luna, Cho and Michael were going for Ravenclaw. Each was thinking something different but all centered around the same topic:

Harry: I wonder if she's okay after that explosion. She didn't look so good after she

collapsed. She's a wonderful performer though…

Ron: I hope she'll be alright. Fred and George and their crazy inventions- GOOD LORD

IS THAT A SPIDER!?!?!

Hermione: Oh I do hope she's alright. I wonder what house she'll be in. I wonder if she's

half as interested in this school as I am. Although she apparently tried very hard to convince her parents to let her come here…

Draco: That angel got caught up in a real blast. It should be a snap to get her to choose Slytherin first, and it should only be slightly more challenging to get her to stay with me and my snakes for good! IF she's pureblood that is, although I might

make an exception in her case even if she's not…

Blaise: If Fred and George have seriously hurt her, they will regret it every day for the rest of their lives. NO ONE TOUCHES MY GIRL!!! Oh, thank god no one will ever know my thoughts…

Pansy: I wonder if she's okay. She looks like a good person; I think we might get along

well.

Cedric: That girl can take a hit! I'll bet half the people in the school wouldn't have gotten

up if it had been them in that explosion!

Hannah: She's a great performer, I'm glad she's at Hogwarts. I wonder what house she'll

be in…

Ernie: (who is even ridiculously pompous when thinking to himself) Wonderful girl,

great performer. She should do well here…

Luna: I'll have to ask her where she got that bright blue top hat from… I wonder if she

reads the Quibbler…

Cho: She seems very fashionable and is quite attractive, I should think about becoming

her friend. But the boys do seem to have taken a liking to her, which is just SO

unacceptable! I may have to put her on top of my hit list…

Michael: She is FINE! Mr. Corner may have to corner her soon! (. ah, so… ugh.)

*** Fred and George's POV***

Fred and George left the Great Hall, carrying Rose on the stretcher. They seemed to be having a difficult time with it, so when they got about half way, they stopped and carefully lowered her to the ground.

"That stretcher is probably five times as heavy as she is!" Fred began, glaring at the makeshift carrying device evilly as though hoping it would burst into flames if he stared at it hard enough.

"Why don't we ditch the device of evil and just carry her ourselves?" George asked his twin. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, before-

"I GET TO CARRY HER!" They both said at the same time.

"Why should you get to carry her?" George asked his double.

"Why should you?" Fred replied.

After the threats and insults appeared in their argument, Fred tackled George (or did George tackle Fred?). They were too busy wrestling to notice Rose stirring, woken up by the noise. She got up slowly, holding her head. One of her eyebrows arched up in an inquisitive look as she saw the two boys fighting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked, taking a few steps forward. The twins, not having noticed her awakening, rolled right into her feet, knocking her over and causing her to land in between them. They stopped immediately and stared wide at her.

"Bloody hell," George began. Both twins got to their feet and held out their hands to the girl, which she ignored, getting up on her own and dusting herself off.

"It would seem you're conscious," Fred said. Rose smiled slightly at this blatant yet slightly comical comment.

"Actually, I'm still unconscious; I'm being possessed by You-Know-Who as we speak!" Rose said cheerfully before winking at them and searching the corridor for a clue as to where she was. Fred and George looked at each other and laughed, before following her.

"We are so sorry," Fred said.

"Yeah, we never meant to run into you like that," His twin added.

"Actually, I found the scene rather amusing. I'm Rose Bellevoire, by the way." The redheaded girl said.

"Fred and-"

"George Weasley." Rose's eyes clouded over for a moment, and you could tell she was thinking, before-

"You wouldn't happen to be the twins who come up with all the awesome pranks, would you?" She inquired.

"You've heard of us?" They breathed at the same time.

"Of course! Everyone's heard of you back in Ha- well, back where I'm from. So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, we were taking you to the hospital wing. Although it does seem you're better." Fred said.

"Yes, but we'd better take you anyway, Madame Pomfrey would have a field day with us if she found out we nearly blew up the new girl and didn't bring her to her care immediately." George added.

"Very well then. LEAD THE WAY!!" Rose exclaimed dramatically. She was still in the performing mood. The three redheads walked to the hospital wing. No one noticed the trail of blood Rose was leaving behind. The minute they walked through the doors, Madame Pomfrey ushered Rose to a bed before yelling at Fred and George. They looked at Rose with a look that said "As you can see, this isn't the first time we've heard this speech." Rose was enjoying the twins' company, although it was hard to contain her laughter when they started to pretend to attack each other whenever the nurse turned her back. Unfortunately, they were caught and were told to either behave themselves or leave. Apparently, behaving was too much of a task for the twins, so they told Rose they would see her later before waving and leaving the hospital wing. Rose sighed and closed her eyes.

***Back to the others***

They had just turned the corner when they stopped dead in their tracks. There was a trail of blood leading down the corridor. Without thinking, they followed the trail. They were about to round another corner when several colourful umbrellas flew through the air straight at them.

"Peeves," they all said with distaste. The evil poltergeist in question appeared in the air, his translucent face screwed up in a maniacal grin.

"Look, ickle third years, a fourth year AND a fifth year! How fortunate I have all of you to torment at once! And to what do I owe such a charming visit?"

"Peeves, whose blood is this?" Harry asked.

"And I should answer you, why?" Peeves asked. Harry was about to open his mouth to speak, when he was cut off.

"Because if you don't answer Pot-head's question, I'll have my father send a letter to Dumbledore, and then you'll spend the rest of your days very bored in an abandoned shack!" Draco said, his eyes staring up at the ghost defiantly, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Very well, very well. I can't say that I know her name, but she was with those two dopply-gangers who always have detention." Peeves said before floating away.

"Not bad, Malfoy," Harry said, nodding at the pale blond boy, who rolled his eyes.

"What's a dopply-ganger?" Blaise asked, immediately looking at Hermione for an answer.

"A dopply-ganger is a wood sprite that eats only the nectar of certain pink flowers," Luna said dreamily, continuing her way to the hospital wing. Everyone looked after her with a half pitying half laughing look.

"Actually, I think he meant doppelganger, which is another word for twin." Hermione said. "I'm guessing he's referring to the twins, which means that this is Rose's blood trail."

They arrived at the hospital wing awhile later. They approached Rose's bed. Clearly, Madame Pomfrey had already worked her magic, seeing as the burns and cuts were completely gone and Rose's clothes had turned back to normal. They all thought Rose was asleep, until-

"I. Am. SO. Bored!" She said, emphasizing each syllable before opening her eyes slowly. She glanced at the people around her before smiling. "Why look- people! Perhaps the boredom will go away! Have you seen Fred and George? That batty medi-witch kicked them out a while ago, they were fun!" She said, her eyes shining with amusement.

"That was some fall you took Red," Draco drawled, holding out his hand to Rose. "I'm Draco Malfoy." She stared at his outstretched hand incredulously before hi-fiving his hand and jumping out of the bed.

"I'm Rose Bellevoire! Pleased to meet you all!" she sang loudly while inspecting the medicine cabinets before turning to the rest of the group. "Now, who are the rest of you?"

After introductions and convincing Rose to get back on the bed before Madame Pomfrey showed up and kicked them all out, they asked the question they were sent to ask.

"Which house are you going to stay with first?" Harry asked her. She cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment, before replying. "I honestly have no idea. Why don't you ask Dumbledore?"

"We did, and he didn't know, so he sent us here to ask you," Ernie said to the girl.

"Well, how am I supposed to choose?" she exclaimed, before furrowing her brow in thought. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, correct?" she asked. They nodded.

"There are three of you from each house, are there not?" Again, they nodded.

"Okay, get together with your house- group- representative things and pick a number between one and twenty." she told them. They looked at her, confused, but when she gave no sign that she was joking they talked strategy with their peers.

"2" decided the Gryffindors.

"13" said the Slytherins.

"7" concluded the Hufflepuffs.

"9" strategized the Ravenclaws.

"Well, the number was 7, my favourite number, you know. So, it would appear that I am staying with Hufflie-Puffs first." Rose said. She jumped up and spun around. When she stopped, her robes were instantly adorned with a Hufflepuff badger and yellow trim. She waved her wand (which Hermione would later point out to Harry and Ron was 15 inches and made of wood from a cherry blossom tree and had a mermaid's hair inside it. Harry then said to Ron how stupid they were to get Hermione that –Which wand is which?- book for her birthday.) and a note appeared on the bedside table, before walking to the door. She turned back to the group.

"Cedric, Hannah, Ernie- aren't you coming? I don't know where the common room is!" before skipping down the hallway, followed quickly by her temporary housemates, leaving the other nine students and a furious Madame Pomfrey behind.

How was that? Satisfactory? Excellent? Why thank you! And thank you for reading!

I know I posted Pansy as being a slightly good person for a Slytherin, but you know what, my fishsticks? Maybe she is! And Michael, Hannah and Ernie will NOT be a big part of this story; I just needed three people from each house. Cho won't be in it as much as the other characters, but she'll be here. Remember to vote and review and the next chapter should be up shortly! LOVE YOU MY FISHSTICKS!!!


	5. Chapter Four

Sorry this chapter took so long, I was researching Hufflepuff's to make this chapter accurate. You see, my fishsticks, I care about these things deeply. Anyway, enjoy these next few chapters, my fishsticks, because they will be your last. APRIL FOOLS! I know that wasn't really a prank, but I've been dealing with a lack of creativity at having been most of my eyebrows removed (courtesy of evil brother) and being attacked with water balloons (courtesy of evil brother and horrid friends). ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 4: Getting to Know the Hufflepuff and A Sad Goodbye with A Silver Lining

(I know I use long titles, me likey!)

Cedric, Ernie, Hannah and Rose walked past the kitchens and down several hallways before reaching a painting of a jolly old man holding a flower.

"This is your guys' portrait? Very empowering!" Rose said, chuckling to herself.

"Kumquat," said Ernie, and the portrait swung open.

The four stepped inside, revealing a room decorated in yellow and black. Looking around, they saw that they were the only ones there. 'Everyone else must have gone to bed,' thought Cedric. Rose ran over and dove onto a squashy black sofa, making herself comfortable. It would seem, however, that the other students had not gone to bed, which was made clear by the common room filling up around Rose in a matter of seconds.

"I feel cornered," Announced Rose. "You must be my temporary fellow classmates. Rose Bellevoire, nice to meet you all."

After a series of handshakes and introductions, the questions began.

"So, why didn't you come to Hogwarts before this year?" Asked Ernie.

"Well, my parents needed me at home, and I'm obligated to help them." She replied.

"But don't your parents feel that your education is important?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, it isn't like I didn't learn anything. I've been following the curriculum taught at Hogwarts for the past two years, I just studied at home so I could help my parents when they needed me to- well, when they needed me." Rose replied, trying to cover up what she had almost revealed.

"Your parents, they're our kind, aren't they?" Zacharias Smith demanded.

"Well, my parents are pureblood, but I also spend a lot of time in the muggle world with my- well, it's sort of another family- and go to a muggle school as well." Rose replied.

"You have two families?" Cedric inquired.

"Yes and my muggle is just as much a part of my family as my real parents. It's almost like I live two separate lives."

*****After a series of deep probing questions…or not*****

"It's getting late. Here Rose, let me show you the girl's dormitories." Said Hannah, leading the way.

"Alright, night everybody," Rose said, yawning before following Hannah up the stairs.

Once the girls were out of earshot, the boys decided to discuss their newest housemate.

"She seems nice," stated Cedric, eyes still lingering on the stairs where Rose was last seen.

"She seems to be hiding something," said Zacharias.

"Not everyone wants to tell a group of strangers their life story Zach, so stop being paranoid," retorted Ernie, ending the conversation.

*****

**Rose's Schedule for Monday:**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts (G & H)**

**Charms with (R & H)**

**Lunch**

**Potions with Slytherins (S & H)**

**Care of Magical Creatures with (G & S)**

(Only geniuses can figure out what G, H, R, and S stand for) ;)

*****

Rose sat at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. Thankfully, people seemed to realize that the new girl didn't appreciate being crowded with people, so they mostly left her alone. She was talking to Hannah while munching on some toast when it hit her like a ton of bricks. She wasn't with her friends, and she wasn't going to see them for a long time.

"Rose, is something wrong?" Hannah asked, her head tilted to one side.

Rose's response was cut off, however, by the morning post. She smiled at the sight of a hundred or so owls in the sky, before spotting Ebony among them. She landed on Rose's outstretched arm lightly and dropped a note into her lap before proceeding to eat her mistress' toast. Rose opened the note with difficulty, as she had a bird on one arm, but got it open and read the letter.

_Ms. Bellevoire,_

_I understand you are staying with Hufflepuff for your first week. Your course schedule however, will remain the same for the first month until we have established what house you are to be in. I understand that last nights accident has prevented you from saying good bye to your friends. If you would meet me in my office before class, they are waiting for you and have made it clear that they are not going to leave until you see them off. Ask one of the professors the way if you don't remember._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

Upon reading the last few lines, Rose let out a very loud 'WOO HOO!' before jumping up and racing out of the hall, followed by the stares of her fellow classmates. She arrived at the statue after an incredibly short amount of time before shouting the password and racing up the steps. Bursting through the door, she enveloped her friends in a hug.

"I thought you guys left! I'm so happy to see you again!" She exclaimed.

"Well Rosie," began Dan, dodging a playful punch, "we couldn't leave without saying goodbye to our leader."

"I am so sorry-" Tom began, before he was cut off by Rose.

"If you aren't going to stop apologizing, please tell me now so I can remove your tongue." said Rose. Tom immediately shut his mouth.

"Ms. Bellevoire, a pleasure to see you again," said the Headmaster, walking towards the group.

"Thank you for letting them stay here Sir. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't get to say goodbye to them. I'm going to miss you guys so much," she said, bringing them together in yet another group hug.

"I understand that you've all been together for quite a long time, and I apologize for having taken your leader," said Dumbledore. "But I have a proposal to make." Rose broke the group hug and walked over to her Headmaster.

"What kind of proposal?"

"Based on your performance last night, as well as the students' reactions, I would be willing to allow your "crew" to come to Hogwarts on the last weekend of every month so you can visit them, providing you perform for the school and your marks don't fall because of it." Dumbledore replied with that twinkle in his eyes. Rose's eyes widened and, without thinking, she screamed.

"Really? REALLY? Oh, Headmaster, thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret this, I promise! I would hug you right now, but I don't think that would be appropriate!" She exclaimed before being squished in the middle of a group hug. Dumbledore nodded, before walking out of sight to give them some privacy.

"I can't believe he's letting us come back! And one weekend every month? He's unbelievable!" Exclaimed Rupert.

"Well, considering I hate sad goodbyes, and also the fact that I have class in fifteen minutes, I have to go. I'll miss you all so much, and send me lots of owls or I'll send Ebony after you!" Rose said, giving them all one last hug before walking away. As soon as she had walked out the door, she allowed several tears to spill down her cheeks before brushing them away with her fingers and running of to her first class: DADA with Gryffindor.

*****

Sorry for such a short chapter, there'll be much more soon (provided you review) but this should give you something to munch on (and review) to tide you over. Thank you to SlytherinHottie94 and Queenie09 for being my only two reviewers. SAD, isn't it. Why don't my lovely fishsticks like reviewing? How very depressing… ANY WHO, I'm only asking for two more reviews, to bring me up to 10, but I might post two new chapters for an even dozen. You see, I don't ask for much, do I? No, nothing at all…


	6. Chapter Five

Sorry this took so long, but just as I finished writing this chapter, my internet server whatever thingy stopped responding so I couldn't post. I hate this stupid box. ANYWAY, here it is, chapter five!

Day One in Hufflepuff: Part One

(And no, I'm not doing seven days for each house, just maybe one or two)

Rose was going directly from the Headmaster's office to Defence Against the Dark Arts. She was about halfway there, walking down an abandoned hallway before she saw Fred and George running like madmen towards her. As soon as they approached her, they grabbed her and dove behind a tapestry, revealing a small room. Only then did they let her go, mostly because she was attacking them viciously in an attempt at freedom.

"What the hell was that for?!" exclaimed Rose angrily.

"SHHHH!" said the twins at the same time, tending to the injuries given to them by the girl.

"Answer the question!" Rose hissed, having lowered her voice.

"Set up a massive dungbomb-"

"-In Filch's office-"

"-Damn cat Mrs. Norris-"

"-Found us and Filch was right behind.-"

"And you grabbed me because…?" cut in Rose, although she was now grinning.

"We didn't want him interrogating you for several hours." George finished somewhat lamely. Rose lifted an eyebrow at the twins, before walking past them to peer through the tapestry they had came through, despite Fred and George's silent protests. Filch was there with Mrs. Norris at his heels.

"You there, get out from behind that tapestry." He snarled. Quite calmly, Rose gave Fred and George a hand signal telling them to stay put or else, she calmly walked out from behind the tapestry.

"Hello Mr. Filch. What a lovely cat," she said, kneeling down to stroke her ears. Much to Filch's surprise, Mrs. Norris didn't attack the girl, rather purred happily and curled up in the girl's lap.

"How'd you do that? She doesn't take to any of the students, what have you done to her? DRUGGING MY CAT!" Filch began lashing out hysterically, at which Fred and George were laughing at behind the tapestry. Rose got up, and dusted herself off before quickly giving the tapestry a good swift kick, which shut up the twins, then reaching over to Filch and gently tapping his shoulder.

"I did not drug your cat, Sir. I've always had a way with animals." said Rose in a calming, almost bored tone.

"We'll see. All you students are the same as far as I'm concerned. Except for those Weasleys; they're far worse. Have you seen them?" he leered.

"Weasleys? Do you mean those two redheaded twins who nearly blew me up? I can't say I care for them too much, so I'd be happy to help you catch them. Unfortunately, I have to get to class, but I did see them go that way," Rose ended, pointing in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

"Maybe, there's hope for you yet. I'm off to go hunt down those meddlesome brothers. Come along Mrs. Norris." Filch said, turning her back on Rose. The moment he did, she smirked before giving him a mock salute. As soon as he turned the corner, she went over and pulled back the tapestry, revealing the twins.

"Sorry for insulting you two, I didn't mean it in the slightest, although now I'm on that gullible caretaker's good side." Rose said.

"No worries, not many can get Filch to calm down in the middle of one of his rampages." Fred said.

"How **did** you do that?" George asked.

"Well, at home, I was always outside with my friends past curfew. I always had to whip up a story in five seconds to tell my parents." Rose replied snarkily before her expression turned to one of worry. "Crap, I'm going to be late. Sorry guys, I have to go to class. See you later!" Rose said, before running and turning the corner.

"Wonder if she's any good at pranks," said Fred before he and his twin walked to transfiguration.

*******

Rose walked in to Defence Against the Dark Arts, her first class of the year. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to her, smiling warmly. She knew about Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived. Who hadn't. But she also knew from her own experiences that famous people don't like being worshipped all of the time, so she maintained a friendly and casual profile.

"Rose! Where have you been?" asked Hermione in a friendly yet firm tone.

"Helping your brothers. They were almost caught by Filch." Rose said, nodding at Ron.

They would have continued their conversation, but Professor Lupin walked in, telling the class to take their seats. She sat next to Hermione with Hannah and her friend Emily sitting at the table next to theirs.

"Good morning class. As you know, I am Professor Lupin. I thought we'd start out with something fun to start the school year. I actually have two choices for you; we could either have a wizard duelling tournament, or cover the entire textbook in one class!"

Not even Hermione wanted to miss out on a duelling tournament in favour of the horrid textbook. Smiling, Lupin paired them off, a girl with a girl and a boy with a boy. He then waved his wand at the chalkboard, which was instantly covered with lines showing who would verse who. He then demonstrated how after each match was over, the winner's name would remain on the board and move upward, showing their next opponent. Rose's first opponent was Emily, Hannah's friend.

"Now, you may begin duelling once I've finished talking. Now, nothing too damaging, we don't want anyone getting hurt badly enough to be sent to the hospital wing. Between each round I will offer healing potions to those in need of them. Begin!"

"Aguamenti!" shouted Emily, sending a blast of water shooting out at Rose, who, unable to dodge, became drenched in water. Flipping her sopping hair out of her face, Rose thought of a spell to retaliate.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Rose. The moment Emily's wand left her hand she followed up with another spell. "Levicorpus!" Emily struggled in the air, trying to fight the spell to grab her wand. Only after sighing and admitting defeat was she finally lowered by Rose.

*****

The final four students made their way to the front of the class. Rose had already defeated 5 more opponents: Neville, Hannah, Dean, Amy (a Gryffindor) and Seamus. She would be versing the other female contestant, Hermione. Harry and Ernie would be facing off against each other as well. Lupin gave them the signal, and they burst into action.

"Levicorpus!" exclaimed Hermione. Rose rose **(A/N: ha, Rose rose!)** into the air for a brief moment before yelling "liberracorpus," thus freeing herself. She retaliated with Flagrate, which lit Hermione's robes on fire. She put them out with aguamenti and looked up to see her opponent, but couldn't find her. Out from behind her came a very loud Stupefy, which rendered her incapable of retaliation. The other students cheered, and Harry walked up to congratulate her, having already won his duel.

"Great duel you two, good job Rose, I look forward to beating- uh, I mean facing you." said Harry, grinning.

"Don't get too cocky, Potter, your heroic ways won't protect you against me," Rose countered, grinning back at the playful banter before walking over to Hermione and helping her up.

"Great duel Hermione! Your Levicorpus had quite a power behind it." she said, pulling the girl to her feet and shaking her hand.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Bellevoire, please take you spots on the floor. BEGIN!!!" said Lupin, moving out of the way.

Rose immediately cast Diffindo, shredding parts of Harry's robes and leaving cuts on his arms and legs, several of which started bleeding. Harry retaliated with Incendio, which created a circle of fire to form around Rose, giving him time to heal himself with Episkey. Meanwhile, Rose put out the fire with Aguamenti before sending a blast of water at Harry, who blocked by creating a water-resistant barrier with a variation of Impervius, before sending a flock of birds toward her with Avis, following up with Oppungo, which directed the birds at Rose. Rose stopped the birds in their tracks with Stupefy before grinning at Harry. She cast a bubblehead charm on herself before shouting Fumos. Smoke exploded from the end of her wand, completely filling the classroom. After several moments, the smoke slowly cleared, and there stood Rose, grinning triumphantly with wand in hand, Harry frozen on the ground. The class burst into applause and cheers, Professor Lupin clapping his hands in congradulations as well. Rose removed the spell on Harry, helping him to his feet.

"Nice try, Potter. I told you not to get cocky!" Rose said, smiling.

"Yeah well, I let you win!" Harry replied, but continued when Rose raised an eyebrow. "Okay, in all honesty, I dropped my wand, and couldn't see because of the smoke. Next thing I knew, you'd cast a freezing charm at me and I was frozen on the ground." He finished, pushing his messy hair back before shaking her hand.

"That concludes our lesson for today. Ms. Bellevoire, please remain here after class to receive your prize." Lupin said, dismissing the class. Rose walked up to his desk, and he handed her a box of chocolate frogs.

"Congrats, Ms. Bellevoire, that was some very impressive wandwork. Where did you learn a strategy like that? Using Fumos was a brilliant idea, and it clearly paid off."

"Thank you, Professor. Actually, the idea of using Fumos just came to me; I'd never done that before." Rose replied walking towards the door. "See you tomorrow Professor!" she said cheerfully, before leaving the classroom and heading to her next class: Charms.

******

**(A/N: I know Luna is supposed to be a year younger, but not this time!!! *cackles maniacally*)**

Rose walked into the Charms classroom, which was filled with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Looking at the way the classroom was designed, only two people could sit at each table. Hannah was already sitting with Emily, which left Rose to search for an empty seat. She finally found a girl in Ravenclaw, sitting by herself, and walked over to her.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" Rose asked the girl. She had long light blond hair and large blue eyes.

"Hello again, Rose Bellevoire." said the girl. Her voice was very melodious and very dreamy, almost as if she was in a trance. "I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood. You might already know this, but if I was caught up in an explosion moments before meeting someone, I might have forgotten their name too." She said, extending a hand, which Rose shook.

Rose remembered the girl from the hospital wing last night, but had forgotten her name and her vision was still a little hazy when she had met everyone last night.

Rose then stopped to notice what the girl was wearing. She had a cork necklace, radish earrings, and lilac nailpolish.

"You were very good last night. How long have you been performing for?" Luna asked.

"I've always done things to entertain people, and I've known the people in my group forever. So we decided to become performers at age three and put on our first show at age six. That was after a lot of practice and convincing our parents that we weren't going to break our necks doing backflips." Rose said laughingly.

"So, where did you come from, and why did you start coming here now?" Luna asked.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't really tell you where I'm from, and I started coming this year because my parents needed me my first two years. I studied all of the curriculum though."

At that moment, Professor Flitwick walked up to his desk and clambered up onto the pile of books stacked on his chair.

"Good Morning everyone! Welcome to your first Charms lesson of the year. Today, I thought we'd start of with something rather simple, just to remind us of what we learned last year. Please choose one person from each table to come and pick a spell from this hat. You'll have a moment or so to practice, then you'll demonstrate to the class the spell or charm." Came the squeaky voice of the short Professor, who was holding out a hat almost as large as he was.

Rose got up from the table and reached into the hat. Sitting down next to Luna, she unfolded the piece of parchment. _Orchideous_, it read.

"Oh, I love that charm!" Both girls said at the same time, before looking at one another and smiling.

****An hour...ish later****

"Thank you for that very… gusty example of the atmospheric charm, Mr. Corner and Mr. MacMillan," said Professor Flitwick, who had just finished restacking his papers which had been blown away caused by the small cyclone created by Michael and Ernie's weather charm.

"They spun their wands too much," Rose said to Luna, pointing out the cause of the cyclone.

"I was just thinking the same thing," replied Luna, before the teacher turned on them.

"Girls, what spell did you receive?" The two girls grinning at each other, before pointing their wands at the blank wall opposite them and exclaiming Orchideous at the same time.

The name of the spell became visible on the wall, written by forming vines that were covered in beautifully coloured, fragrant flowers. The class applauded appreciatively. But Rose and Luna weren't done yet. Repeating the spell, a shower of flowers came down from the ceiling covering the floor.

"Well done girls! Very well done! Excellent!" said Flitwick, practically toppling out of his chair in excitement.

Rose and Luna grinned at each other before using Evanesco, causing the flowers to disappear, save for two dozen or so flowers that Luna and Rose had begun weaving into each other's hair. Rose had just finished tying a light blue flower in Luna's hair when they were dismissed for lunch. The two exited the class together, before Luna said she had to go find her missing shoes before lunch ended. Luna had declined Rose's offer to help, so Rose was now making her way down to the Great Hall.

"Hey! Rose!" came a voice oddly familiar to Rose. Turning, she saw it was the girl from Slytherin who had came to the hospital wing yesterday. She knew her name was also a flower, put couldn't remember what it was.

"Remember me? I'm Pansy-"

"THANK YOU! I knew your name was also a flower, but I couldn't for the life of me remember what is was!" Rose exclaimed, then blushed. "I'm sorry for interrupting, please continue."

"No worries," Pansy said, smiling. "Where'd you get the flowers?" she inquired, looking at the blossoms woven into the girl's hair,

"Me and Luna were asked to demonstrate Orchideous to the class. We used Evanesco on most of them, but saved two dozen or so for ourselves." Rose replied, fingering a bright orange bloom that almost blended in with her hair.

"Cool. Could you put some in my hair?" asked Pansy.

"Sure," said Rose. "What colours do you prefer?"

"Come on, you can come sit with me at lunch, we'll talk then!" said Pansy, dragging the girl to the Great Hall.

They entered the Great Hall, and to the shock of many a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, sat down at the Slytherin table with Pansy, who began introducing her to everyone.

"Hey guys, as you know, this is Rose Bellevoire. Rose, this is-" Pansy was cut off by Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini," he said, taking Rose's hand and kissing it gently.

"Down Blaise," said the girl on the other side of Rose. "We like Rose, so don't chase her away!" Everyone laughed, and Blaise didn't seem disturbed or embarrassed in the slightest, his eyes still on Rose.

"YOU'RE the one who yelled out asking if I was single last night!" Exclaimed Rose, and the Slytherin table burst into laughter.

Rose was then introduced to Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy, who winked.

"Where'd you get those flowers in your hair?" asked Millicent.

"Luna and I had do demonstrate Orchideous in Charms and we kept these," Rose explained.

"Will you put some in my hair?" asked Daphne.

"And mine?" asked Millicent.

"Back off, girls, I asked her first." said Pansy grinning.

"What colors do you want?" Rose asked Pansy- or Pansy's back, as the girl had turned around.

"I was thinking intense colours. Maybe black, shades of purple and blue and maybe a hot pink one or two." Said Pansy. As Rose began conjuring flowers, Pansy continued speaking. "I like that Luna girl," said Pansy. "She's different from everyone else outside Slytherin. We should invite her to come sit with us. Where is she, Rose?"

"Someone stole her shoes again, so she went to go look for them. People in her house aren't very nice to her, you know." Rose asked.

"Cho." Growled Blaise. "I bet this is all her doing. She's got most of that house completely brainwashed."

"Isn't she that girl who-" Rose began.

"-visited you in the hospital wing last night? Yeah, that was her, although it's more likely she was there to see if you were friend or foe material." Draco said, glaring at the asian girl at the Ravenclaw table next to them.

"Anyone who controls people is automatically no friend of mine," Rose said, weaving a flower of an extremely dark purple into Pansy's hair. "But about Luna- she doesn't have friends in her own house, maybe you should invite her over here at dinner."

"Slytherins don't really do the whole inter-house bonding thing." Said Theo. "At least, that's what's expected of us. People are probably thinking we're going to brainwash you at the moment."

"That's ridiculous," said Rose. "I despise it when people judge people based on a reputation. There. How do you like it Pansy?"

Pansy's chestnut brown hair had been magically lengthened. It had slight curls in parts, and was much more voluminous. It had dark purple, blue and black flowers covering the back, and Rose had somehow added different coloured sparkles to her hair, scattered around where the flowers hadn't covered. Right above her left ear was a flower of bright pink. Overall, the Slytherins agreed Pansy had never looked more beautiful.

"Oh wow. Rose, I love it! How did you do that?" Pansy exclaimed, enchanting mirrors to float around her at various angles, allowing her to see her hair.

"Me next!" exclaimed Daphne.

"How did you get those sparkles in my hair?" asked Pansy, who was now watching Rose style Daphne's hair. She was already lengthening the mousy brown hair, straightening it, and adding highlights. Daphne had asked for pink, red, and orange flowers, so Rose was making Daphne's hair more of a milk chocolate brown with some highlights- oddly enough, the highlights themselves were pink, red, orange and yellow.

"It was my own spell, a variation of the Spark charm. It won't hurt you, or light your hair on fire, they just sit there, sparkling it whatever colour I chose for them to be. I'm not doing that to Daphne's hair though, I'm going for something different." Rose said, before she realized how hungry she was. "Blaise, can you toss me an apple?" Blaise picked up an apple from the fruit bowl next to him and tossed it and Rose, wondering how she could catch it with a wand in her left hand and a handful of Daphne's hair in her right. Surprising everyone, she caught it neatly in her mouth before directing her wand at the apple, which caused it to hover in the air next to her, before turning back to her work.

"How're you getting that apple to float without pointing your wand at it?" asked Greg.

"It's all a matter of concentration, I haven't ended the spell yet, I'm just using more than one spell with my wand." Rose replied.

"But how is that possible?" asked Theo, eyeing the floating fruit warily.

"The person who made my wand allowed multiple spells to be cast with it at once as long as they are non-violent spells. I could make all the fruit in that fruit bowl float around and dance if you wanted me to, It'd just take some concentration." Rose said, putting some finishing touches on Daphne's hair. "There. What do you think?"

Daphne's hair was down to her waist. She had 7 small braids, which still left lots of hair untouched. At the bottom of each braid was a flower, with a matching highlight contained in the braid. Rose had also conjured a bunch of small flowers which she wove together in a headband. Again, the Slytherins were astounded.

"It's AMAZING! I love it! Thank you thank you thank you!" Daphne exclaimed, hugging Rose.

"Yay! It's my turn!" said Millicent.

"Okay Millicent, what is your favourite colour?" asked Rose, finishing off her apple.

"Sort of a bright, icy blue, I suppose," replied Millicent.

"Perfect," said Rose, who already had an idea of what to do with Millicent's black hair.

She straightened it, and when it was at mid back length, began conjuring up several icy blue flowers.

"How much time do I have left?" asked Rose, bringing Millicent's now silky hair together.

"About fifteen minutes," replied Draco.

"Great!" Said Rose, adding several flowers.

Several minutes later, Rose had completely finished Millicent's hair. It was brought into a stylish ponytail, with braids added here and there. The ponytail was wrapped in bright blue flowers, with small icy blue blossoms trailing down the ponytail, which went to her shoulder blades. Finally, Rose had constructed a headband of smaller blue flowers and icicles. Millicent had nearly hugged Rose to death when she saw herself.

"Millie, now that you're done crushing Rose, can we go to class?" asked Blaise.

"Aw man, I have class with Slytherins for the rest of the day," said Rose.

"It must be your lucky day!" said Draco and Blaise together, looping their arms with Rose's and dragging her off to potions.

***************************************

What a long chapter! Does that make up for the fact it was really late? I hope so! PLEASE review cupcakes! (Cupcakes has now replaced fishsticks as my name for you people.) I'd love 15 reviews, but clearly, that isn't going to happen! Maybe it will! DO IT FOR ME, my cupcakes!


	7. Chapter Six sorry for the wait!

Sorry for it taking so long, i'm pretty sure my computer has a virus. Keeps uninstalling everything. *grumblecake* Anyways, thanks to **SlytherinHottie94, .forever **and **catwin** for reviewing so quickly. Enjoy this chapter, my cupcakes.

Day In Hufflepuff: Part Two:

Many of the students saw Rose being dragged out of the Great Hall by the two notorious Slytherin boys, but none were as worried as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were already under the invisibility cloak, trying to find where they had taken her. Rose meanwhile, was still being dragged down the hall by the Slytherin boys, who were giving no intention of releasing her.

"Okay, i'm going to potions with you, now let me go." said Rose, trying to free her arms from the Slytherins' grips.

"You know, Draco, we are getting a lot of stares-" began Blaise

"-Yes, but it is rare in a person's lifetime when they are able to see so many attractive people walking down a corridor at once. I can't blame them for staring." replied Draco. Rose snorted, and Draco laughed.

"You were in included in that 'us', Rose." Said Draco, finally releasing the girl.

The group made their way to the dungeons, and Rose's eyes spotted Fred and George in the corridor ahead of them. She grinned, reaching into the pocket of her robes.

"Watch this," she said mischieviously, opening her hand. She walked over to Fred and George.

"Hey guys, you have to try these," Rose said innocently, revealing two candies; one red and one blue. The twins, shrugging their shoulders, accepted a piece of the candy. Fred put the red one in his mouth at the exact moment George put the blue one in his. Immediately, Fred was surrounded by bright red flames, and George was coated in bright blue ice. The Slytherin's mouths opened and their eyes widened, and Fred and George had begun screaming and running in circles.

"Hey! HEY!!! Will you two stop running around like idiots for a moment, please?" Rose exclaimed, latching each of her arms on to Fred and George. "They're just magic. I don't know if you've realized this, but Fred, you aren't burned to a crisp and George, you AREN'T frozen solid. They're prank candies that I've created. You inspired me to make them, actually." Fred and George stared at her, mouths agape, before grinning at one another and quickly pulling out their wands, shouting Aguamenti. Rose shrieked as the cold water attacked her, then reluctantly but quickly threw Fred and George two purple pieces of candy.

"Eat them. They're the antidotes." Rose said, drying herself off with a quick spell.

"Those are brilliant!" said Fred, who had now returned to normal.

"What are they?" asked George.

"They're a collection of candies I call Flame Freezes. They come in a variety of colours. You two were pranksters, I decided to let you test them out for me. Thanks, by the way." said Rose, grinning.

"Amazing!" said Fred.

"Did you say they came in different colors?" asked George.

Rose, who had her backed turned to the twins, smirked and winked at the Slytherins before turning to the twins again.

"That's right. Here, you should try these; they're amazing!" Said Rose, showing them two identical emerald green candies. Once again, the twins took one and put it in their mouth. There was a poof of green smoke, and the twins were instantly adorned with all things Slytherin. Their hair had green highlights in it, their outfits were green and had many things written on them, saying things like: "Slytherin Rocks" and "Down with Gryffindor". They lunged at Rose, who dodged, laughing.

"That's a great look for you guys, but i'm not going to give you an antidote so soon. Tell you what, I have Care of Magical Creatures at the end of the day with your brother, i'll give him the antidote when I see him. Hopefully it makes it to you!" exclaimed Rose, who, still laughing, walked over to her Slytherin friends, who were howling. "C'mon guys, we have to get to class, and it looks like Fred and George have some pre-class Slytherin supporting to do!"

Rose continued on her way to potions. The Slytherins, giving the Twins one last smirk started to follow. After they had left, George turned to Fred.

"You just had to ask if she was good at pranks!"

********************************

They reached the Potions classroom with 5 minutes to spare. Not wanting to go in yet, they waited outside. Suddenly, the sound of a swishing cloak revealed the Golden Trio, having removed their invisibility cloak. Rose casually walked over to them.

"You've got an invisibility cloak?" She inquired, running her hands through the watery fabric. "I've got one as well, I didn't think anyone else would have brought one to Hogwarts."

"Don't waste your time with them, Rose," drawled Draco. "You can do much better."

"Be quiet, Malfoy." said Harry, glaring.

"And here I thought it was an exaggeration when they told me Slytherins and Gryffindors hated each other." Rose said, eyes on the ceiling, sighing sadly.

"So, Potter, word is that you lost to a girl in a Wizard's Duel." Said Draco, gesturing to Rose.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rose darkly, eyes narrowing, standing in front of Malfoy.

"I just mean that it's rather sad that the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die lost to you," said Malfoy, patting the girl on the head. Rose growled, actually **growled**.

"JUST WHY IS LOSING TO ME SUCH A BAD THING?" demanded Rose, ready to attack Draco if necessary. Neither the Golden Trio nor the Slytherins did anything, just stood on either end of Draco and Rose.

"Maybe because you're a girl- always below men!" bellowed Draco. Rose's eyes widened, before she turned away. Quickly, she kicked her leg back and slid it across the floor, knocking his legs out from beneath him and sending him toppling to the ground. She pulled out her wand at pointed it right between his eyes, one of her feet pushing down on his stomach, keeping him held down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it would seem that you are the one below me." said Rose sarcastically.

"Okay, okay i'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" said Draco in a strangely high pitched voice.

"I'm sorry too! Sorry for giving you and your Slytherin's a chance!" said Rose, walking away from Draco and the other Slytherins and walking over to the Golden Trio.

"And another one joins Scarhead, the blood-traitor and the Mudblood." said Draco. Rose didn't even think, she just hexed the hell out of the blond boy. "I can't believe you, you slimy git! How dare you call someone such a thing! And in my opinion, the real blood-traitor here is YO-" Rose was cut off from her rant by an oily voice.

"What is going on here Miss Bellevoire?" asked Professor Snape. Rose looked at Snape, to the wand in her hand, to Draco, whose hair was currently a vibrant shade of purple with boils covering his face, and then back up at Snape.

"Um... nothing Professor." said Rose, removing any abnormalities from Draco's face with a wave of her wand.

"It didn't look like nothing to me," the hooked nosed teacher replied.

"She attacked me!" exclaimed Draco, still on the ground.

"He insulted Hermione and myself and is such a slimy git I feel no remorse for having hexed him and would have continued had you not stepped outside!" Rose said, out of breath after her rant.

"Detention, Miss Bellevoire. I'll see you here tonight at seven sharp. There will be no need to bring your wand or any protective equipment." He smiled unpleasantly, pleased with his decision, before entering his classroom, closing the door behind him.

"Git." Said Ron, attempting to comfort Rose.

"You're lucky Snape was here to save you Malfoy." said Rose, looking down in the boy in a half glare, half satisfied look.

"Thanks a lot, Potter. What were you doing here with the invisibility cloak anyway?" said Draco.

"This isn't Harry's fault!" said Hermione defensively.

"Yeah, it's yours!" added Ron. "If you hadn't insulted Harry and Rose through Harry Rose might still like you by now, although it probably wouldn't have lasted long anyway."

"You guys should get to class- you're going to be late. I'll see you around, okay?" With that, she walked into the potions classroom.

"Tell your number one fans to step off, Potter." said Draco, before turning and entering the potions classroom, followed by the rest of the Slytherins. They quickly surrounded Draco at his table, telling him things like 'Why'd you have to say that?' or 'Why'd you chase her away' and 'I was almost getting her to fall for me, i'm sure of it!' (that one was Blaise). Draco shut them up with a glare and turned his attention to Professor Snape.

"Today we'll be brewing a Shrinking Solution." drawled Professor Snape, waving his wand at the board. The instructions appeared on it, and with that, he sat at his desk, smirking at Rose with obvious glee. Rose sent him a sickly sweet smile before working on the potion with Hannah and Emily. She was just finishing cutting up a rat spleen when a shadow covered her table. Looking up, she saw Snape looking at her work.

"Can I help you with something, Professor?" asked Rose, continuing to give him that sweet smile.

"Yes, you can. These rat spleens are supposed to be cut 3/4 of an inch thick and yours are slightly larger." said Snape.

"Oh, and here I thought it was going to be something important, like the fact that you've gone and spilled a cauldron full of grease over your head." retorted Rose. Several students gasped before the room went completely silent, all eyes on Rose and Snape, who was so shocked by Rose's behavior he almost forgot he was the one in charge.

"Let's just add three more hours to that detention shall we?" he said, his lips curled into a menacing smirk.

"I look forward to it, Sir!" said Rose, waiting for the Potions master to turn his back before saluting him cheesily, causing the class to burst into laughter, stopping only when Snape turned around.

"I can't believe you did that!" whispered Emily.

"What were you thinking?" asked Hannah.

"I don't let people walk all over me, no matter how important they think they are," replied Rose, before taking a measuring device and using it to cut the rat spleens exactly 3/4 of an inch thick, pretending to measure with over-exaggerated precision whenever Snape looked her way.

Over at the Slytherin table, Blaise, Draco, Pansy and the other Slytherins were watching Rose with shock.

"I cannot believe she just mouthed off to him," said Blaise, mouth agape.

"Certainly not a great first impression to give Snape," said Pansy.

"Oh forget her, she's just another Potter fangirl." said Draco.

"Someone's a little upset that they got attacked by a certain red-head!" teased Blaise.

"Yeah Draco, why'd you have to chase her away like that?" asked Theo.

"I didn't know one little comment would cause her to go all crazy on me," said Draco, who had now returned to his work and was mincing dried beetles.

"Well, it clearly did." said Blaise, liquifying daisy roots.

"Doesn't matter, she'll forgive me and talk to us again... one way or another." said Draco, looking at Rose with a glint in his eye.

********

Rose, Hannah and Emily left the potions classroom an hour later. Their potion was by far the best out of any other group. Rose waved goodbye to Hannah and Emily before making her way over to her last class of the day- Care of Magical Creatures with both Gryffindor AND Slytherin. This would be interesting. She walked down to the paddock and saw that the group of students was clearly divided in two: red and green. Rose walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione and tossed Ron a small bottle.

"What's this?" he asked the girl, shaking the purple contents inside.

"You mean you haven't seen your brothers?" asked Rose incredulously.

"YOU did that to them?" said Harry, mouth agape.

"Yep. I wanted to show they weren't the only ones in this school that can pull off amazing pranks." said Rose proudly.

"So, what's this bottle for?" asked Ron again.

"The antidote to their currently Slytherinized selves. I figured you could give it to them after class." said Rose.

"Right... thanks." said Ron, stuffing the bottle in his bag. Shortly after, Hagrid came out of his hut and led the group to the edge of the forest. Standing inside a fenced area were twelve or so large horses. They had flames for manes and tails and their eyes were brightly colored and seemed to look right through you, into your soul. Rose smiled, and several others gasped.

"Hagrid, what are they?" asked Ron.

"These here are Embers." said Hagrid proudly, facing the class with a smile on their face.

"Where did you get them?" asked Rose, eyes shining with admiration for the creatures.

"I found a breeder in Finland who gave me a few eggs. Been breedin' 'em since last Summer." replied Hagrid, before continuing his lesson. Now, does anyone know the dangers Embers present to Witches and Wizards?" Rose and Hermione's hands shot in the air. They looked at one another, smiling.

"Embers can shoot fire from their mouths," began Hermione.

"And can create small earthquakes by stomping their hooves." Continued Rose.

"The more Embers that stomp at once, the larger the earthquake." Added Hermione.

"Embers are also very proud creatures, and can sense both fear and deceit, or lying." Finished Rose, both girls now looking back up at the Professor, who beamed. The Slytherins groaned at Rose, who was looking up to be a Hermione clone.

"Absolutely right! 10 points to each a yer houses! Now, can I get a few volunteers to come into the pen with the Embers?" asked Hagrid, looking around. Rose eagerly stepped forward, followed by Harry and, to everybody's surprise, Draco. Hagrid opened the gates and ushered them inside, before brining three Embers out from the rest of the group.

"Now Draco, you`ll take the black one, Harry, the brown one and Rose, the white one," said Hagrid, spacing the Embers apart slightly before backing off, instructing them on how to approach the Embers.

"Now, first thing you got ter do is show 'em respect. Bow, curtsey, 's yer choice." he said, watching the other students. "An DON'T show 'em fear." he warned. Rose gave the Ember a graceful curtsey, swishing her robes about and keeping low to the ground as a sign of respect. Harry gave a long and low bow, and Draco gave a short, small bow, letting his ego get the better of him once again. The black Ember snorted, wisps of smoke emitting from its nostrils. Rose and Harry looked at him, and he glared back.

"I know your ego is the size of Europe, Malfoy, but don't let it get you burned to a crisp." said Rose, turning back to her Ember and smiling at it slightly, inclining her head.

"I didn't know you cared, Red." said Draco, smirking at her.

"Believe me Malfoy, if I had to send anyone to the bottom of the ocean i'd send you in a heartbeat." replied Rose, glaring at the boy, who continued to smile at her.

"NOW the next thing you got ter do," said Hagrid loudly, preventing them from fighting further, "is approach 'em slowly. Maybe talk to 'em a bit, they like that. But if they start to snort or act fidgety, bow 'er curtsey again and BACK OFF!" he warned. Rose nodded and approached the Ember, walking slowly yet confidently and smiling. "Hello there, i'm Rose." She had reached the Ember, whose eyes held nothing but kindness. "You're so beautiful, i've always loved Embers." she murmured, looking at the Ember, who prodded her forehead with its snout. She looked over at the class, who applauded, Hagrid clapping loudly, before looking to see how Harry and Draco were doing with their Embers. Harry had just reached his, and the Ember seemed fine, but Draco was glaring at it, and the Ember was snorting repeatedly, producing more and more smoke each time. Rose, curtsied to the Ember again. "I have to go deal with that moronic blond human over there by your lovely friend. Can you please excuse me?" The Ember bowed its head, and Rose quickly made her way over to Draco. "Hello there, Sir, might I borrow this moron for a moment?" she said to the black Ember, who quickly nodded.

"What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed at this rate!" she said.

"And why would you care about that?" he asked, taking a step closer to her. Their feet were less than an inch apart. He was almost a head taller, and towered over the girl, looking down on her, smirking.

"I don't care about your personal wellbeing, Malfoy, but if something happens to you, Hagrid will probably lose his job." said Rose, glaring up at him.

"Really? Then maybe I should get attacked- save the other students the pain of being taught by this oaf. Unless-" he trailed off, raising one eyebrow in a suggestive manner at Rose.

"Unless what?" Rose asked, eyes narrowing.

"I'll behave myself in this class, if you stay with Slytherin next week, and hang out with ME." he said, smirking while waiting for his answer.

"Fine. Whatever." she said irritably, walking back to her Ember, curtseying again. Draco smirked the moment the girl turned her back, giving Blaise the signal that everything had gone well. Blaise smiled happily, glad one of Draco's plans was working for once.

******************

The rest of the class had gone particularly well, and Rose was just making her way from the Hufflepuff Common Room to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey Rose." came voices from behind her. It was Fred and George, their arms full of stuff.

"Hey guys, back to see you're back to your normal selves. What's with all the stuff?" she asked.

"Getting ready to pull off a master prank on Snape." replied George. Smiling, Rose walked over to them and removed some of the objects they were carrying.

"What are you doing?" asked Fred.

"I'm helping you with your prank. The slimy git gave me four hours of detention tonight. So, what's first?" she asked. The twins grinned at one another before walking Rose through the plan, the three redheads making their way down to the dungeons.

********************************

The chapters just keep getting better! Again, I apologize for how long it took for me to get this chapter up! I'd like reviews, you give me 20 I give you the next 2 chapters all at once, and they'll be good. Better than good. So, review my cupcakes, and thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter Seven

*sighs heavily* People just aren't reviewing… oh well, what can you do? I've decided to just post, regardless of my lack of reviews. Sorry for the wait, I had mountains of homework and piano to practice and dance classes- it's been hectic. Okay, let's roll!

Chapter 7: Detention and a Warning:

Despite walking to four hours of detention with a slimy evil greaseball, Rose couldn't keep the smile off her face. The prank she had helped the Twins with had gone off without a hitch. She wondered if Snape would still have blue hair and skin. Stopping at the door leading to hours of misery, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Miss Bellevoire," came the oily voice from somewhere in the room.

"Good evening, Sir!" said Rose cheerfully.

"I'm afraid I cannot supervise your detention tonight- something has come up," he said. Rose snorted. 'More like you're still completely blue and don't want to be seen,' Rose thought to herself.

"That's too bad, Professor. Just owl me when you have the time to reschedule-" said Rose, turning to leave.

"Not so fast, Miss Bellevoire. I said **I** could not supervise you. However, I have found someone equally capable to look over your detention." he said, and the door in front of Rose opened. There stood a burly Slytherin boy, with black hair and crooked teeth. If this troll-like boy was just as capable as Snape, Rose mused, Snape obviously didn't think too highly of himself.

"Whatever you do, do NOT allow her to leave before the four hours are up!" said Snape to the boy before running out of the room, a cloak covering his head.

"Marcus Flint," he said, stepping forward, eyes glinting, large hand extended. "Slytherin Quidditch captain, seventh year student… again." he added, roughly grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Rose Bellevoire, third year, house unknown." she responded, clutching her hand to ensure all the bones were still in tact. "What am I doing for my detention?" she asked, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible.

"He wants you to dust and alphabetize those books over there," he said, pointing a large finger over at an enormous mountain of books. "Then scrub all those cauldrons over there," he said, pointing to thirty or so cauldrons that had clearly seen better days. "And when you're done with that, he wants you to reward me for spending four hours with ya!" he said, pointing to himself and winking. Rose shuddered before walking over to the books. Picking up a large volume that was coated in almost an inch of dust, she began her work. Brushing off the dust with her hand, she read the title. "Most Potente Potions," she read. "I thought these weren't accessible to students outside the restricted section of the library." Moving on, she grabbed a duster, spending half an hour dusting books alone. An hour later, she was moving on to stacking the books that started with letters P-R when she heard voices. Marcus was sleeping on Snape's desk, and Rose, who had gotten bored, had drawn all over his face. The door opened, and in strode Draco and Blaise along with a man with long silver hair, resembling Draco's. They stopped when they realized Rose was there. Flint grunted and woke up.

"Hey Rose!" said Blaise enthusiastically, causing Draco to groan before he sauntered over to her, smirking, Blaise at his heels.

"Enjoying your detention, Red?" asked Draco, looking down at her. To his surprise, Rose snickered.

"You could say that. Look at Flint." she said, turning back to continue organizing the books. Draco and Blaise turned to their Quidditch Captain and tried not to burst out laughing.

"I'm going to bed." said Flint, walking through the door without another word. The moment he left, both boys burst into laughter, and Rose laughed quietly herself.

"I don't believe you've introduced me to your friend, Draco." Came a velvety voice. Draco stopped laughing at once and Blaise did his best, reducing his hearty laugh to muffled chuckles.

"Father, this is Rose Bellevoire. Red, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy." Drawled Draco. Rose walked up to him and curtsied.

"Please to meet you, Sir." Said Rose respectfully, although inside she didn't trust him. Lucius was shocked for a moment before he reached for Rose's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." he said, kissing the back of her hand. Rose turned to Draco and Blaise.

"So why are you all here?" she asked.

"My father's here to speak with Professor Snape," said Draco. Rose smirked.

"Oh, he won't be back for awhile." said Rose, stifling a laugh. The boys' eyes widened.

"What have you done with him?" choked out Blaise.

"No, nothing like that," said Rose hastily. "I just helped Fred and George prank him. He's all blue at the moment." she said, laughing as she remembered the priceless look on his face. Bringing herself away from that fond memory, she continued.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some books to organize." said Rose, turning back to the books. Expecting the three to leave, she was surprised when Lucius took a seat in Snape's chair, watching Blaise and Draco enchanting paper airplanes to fly across the room, trying to knock the other out of the air. Rose sighed and got back to work, unaware of Lucius's curious and evil stare.

Hours later, Rose had finished organizing the books and scrubbing the cauldrons when Snape entered the room. Disappointed, Rose realized all the blue was gone.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise." he drawled before turning to Rose. "You're done, get out. And don't even think about attacking another student or talking back to me again." he threatened.

"She attacked another student?" asked Lucius, interested.

"Yes. Why don't you tell him about it, Draco?" said Rose cheerfully. "See you guys later!" she said happily. Smiling at the half glaring, half afraid look on Draco's face and grinning wider at Blaise, who winked at her, she left, closing the heavy oak door behind her.

**** The morning Rose changes houses ****

Rose was making her way down to breakfast when she was grabbed from behind, an arm around her waist and the other around her neck, threatening what would happen if she tried to run or scream. She was dragged into a dark alcove when she was abruptly released. There was Malfoy, arms crossed, smirking, leaning on one side of the stone wall.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Rose crossly, dusting herself off.

"Just making sure you remember our little deal." he said casually, playing with a section of her scarlet hair. Rose stepped away from him, arms crossed.

"I remember. So am I free to go?" she said mockingly. Draco, sensing the playful atmosphere, gave a fake bow before holding the curtain they were hiding behind back for her. Rose gave him a fake smile before dropping it and leaving the alcove. Draco, still smirking watched her leave, ecstatic about the coming week.

****

Sitting at the Hufflepuff table for the last time, Rose was enveloped in hugs. Even those years older than her like Cedric Diggory surrounded her, like she was some sort of celebrity.

"You won't hate us now that you're in another house, will you?" asked Hannah sadly.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Rose. "This whole house rivalry thing is stupid anyway." she added, a look of scorn appearing on her face. Malfoy walked into the room, flanked by his usual entourage. He smiled innocently at her, causing her to glare.

"What are you looking at?" said Ernie, suspicious as always. Rose looked away from Malfoy quickly, returning her attention to her Hufflepuff friends.

"Nothing Ernie," she replied, pulling whoever was in her reach into a hug.

"Students, may I have your attention," said Dumbledore, in his usual friendly yet commanding voice. "Rose Bellevoire, please come forward." he said. Rose hugged everyone one last time and went up to the front.

"Miss Bellevoire, you have a decision to make. Which house will you be staying with next: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin?" he asked, looking at her for her response.

Rose studied the people in the Great Hall. She looked from the Hufflepuffs, who were waving her a sad goodbye, to the Gryffindors. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were all smiling encouragingly at her. She looked at the Ravenclaws and her eyes met Luna's. Luna needed a friend. Finally, she looked at the Slytherins, who looked hopeful. In the centre of them all was Draco Malfoy, who looked at her with threatening eyes. Who should she go with next? Should she have fun with her friends in Gryffindor? Should she be there for Luna? If she did these things, Draco was sure to get Hagrid fired. Rose knew she couldn't live with herself if that happened. Should she honour her bet with Draco and disappoint her other friends, or try to find some other way to make it up to Draco and stay with those who needed her? Finally, she reached a decision. She turned to Dumbledore and then back to the students.

"For my second week, I choose to stay with…"

************************

You may think I'm evil, but THINK AGAIN! I'm giving you the opportunity to decide how this story goes. Go to my profile to vote for either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. I want at least 3 votes and 3 reviews before I post the next chapter, so please, for the love of tuna fish tacos, REVIEW!


	9. Chapter Eight

Sorry for the wait! You don't realize how the public's lack of reviewers upsets me. But, I will press on, because I enjoy this story, and it needs to be brought out of me. MOVING ON!

The only person that voted in my poll voted for Slytherin, so into Slytherin Rose will go! And just remember that YOU could have had a say in where she went- so vote next time!

Chapter 8: Regretting the Agreement:

**Rose's POV:**

"I choose to be in Slytherin this week, Sir." said Rose, trying to hide her spite. She looked at the faces of the students who sat at the three tables on the right. Shock, confusion and disgust were among the many expressions on their faces. Rose couldn't even look at the Gryffindor table for long, not wanting to see Harry, Ron and Hermione's disappointed faces. Her eyes moved on to the Slytherin table. Among those who were smiling at her or smirking at others, her eyes met two steely grey ones. Malfoy looked at her, smirking, nodded his head, yet not releasing the bind his stare had on her. Finally, Blaise leaned over to say something to Draco, and he looked away. Unable to stand the stares of others any longer -something she usually enjoyed while performing- she left the Great Hall, keeping her head down, going to go pack her things.

**Draco's POV:**

'I can't believe she just said Slytherin!' Draco thought to himself, smirking happily with the rest of his house. Draco looked up at the girl, who was trying hard not to let any emotion show on her face. He could see the horrified looks that the other students gave her, only adding to his delight. Looking back at Rose, their eyes met. Her eyes held sadness and fury, most of which was directed at himself, although he could see that she was clearly also blaming herself for her decision. Smirking, he nodded to her, but continued to upset her by not breaking their gaze. 'No one humiliates Draco Malfoy and gets away with it.' Draco thought smugly, until Blaise leaned toward him.

"This is going to be one hell of a week, Drake." said Blaise happily.

"You have no idea." replied Draco, eyes glinting maliciously. "Now let's go take her to the Common Room." he said. Both boys looked up, only to see that Rose was swiftly walking down the space between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, her head down, trying to keep from breaking into a run. With a nod at one another, they tried to get into the conversations around them, not wanting to be attacked by the feisty girl quite yet.

**The Trio's POV:**

Harry, Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped. Why would Rose want to stay in Slytherin?

"She **wants** to be in Slytherin?" asked Ron, his voice sounding much like it did when he and Harry were looking for Aragog last year.

"How could she after that incident with Malfoy?" squeaked Hermione, dumbstruck for one of the first times in her life.

"Malfoy!" said Harry suddenly. The trio looked over at the Slytherin table, and sure enough, Malfoy's gaze was locked onto Rose's.

"She looks like she's going to cry." commented Ginny sadly.

"It looks like Malfoy's forced her to stay with Slytherin." said Harry. The four of them looked back up at the girl, who was still staring at Draco. Quite suddenly, she lowered her head and flew down the steps, walking between the two tables. It was all done with such a quick and fluid movement they didn't get a chance to talk with her.

"We need to go find out what's up." said Ron, he and Harry starting to get up. Hermione grabbed both of their arms and pulled them down.

"You can't leave yet!" she hissed. The two boys looked at her, confused.

"If we leave now, Malfoy might get suspicious and follow us! We have to make sure he doesn't know we're gone." she explained.

"I can help you with that." said Ginny. The trio turned to her. She was holding out one of Fred and George's newer inventions.

"The Twins gave it to me, saying I would need it. I think they knew something was wrong with Rose." Ginny offered.

"Where are Fred and George?" asked Harry.

"Detention." replied Ginny. "Now, I'm going to set it off in the direction of the Slytherin table. When you hear a bang, run. I'll take the blame if anyone gets caught." The three looked at her admiringly, before nodding. Ginny prodded the bright blue stick with her wand, and it started to fizz. Throwing it as hard as she could in the Slytherin table's direction, she turned to them. Suddenly, a loud bang rang through the Hall, and the three leapt up. Ginny stayed behind and watched the show, laughing when the rod exploded, sending massive amounts of blue paint and glitter everywhere, and landing only on her intended target: The Slytherins. She chuckled to herself, happy that she was Fred and George's sister.

**Rose's POV:**

Rose had finished packing and was just leaving the Hufflepuff Common Room, thinking to herself. She realized that although she despised Draco and Snape, the rest of the Slytherins weren't all that bad. Maybe she'd have a nice week. She had just turned a corner when she was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of footsteps. Fearing it was Draco, she hid in a dark corner. The people ran by, and she saw it was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Guys?" she asked, stepping out from the corner. The three jumped before turning to face her. When they did, looks of relief were shared amongst them.

"Rose!" said Hermione, walking towards her.

"What is Malfoy doing to you?" said Harry, getting to the point. Rose sighed.

"Blackmailing me." she replied sadly. "He said if I didn't come to Slytherin now he'd get Hagrid fired." she explained.

"Wait, what?" asked Ron. Hermione glared at Ron.

"Honestly Ronald, can't you follow any plan?" she said frustratedly. Rose however, smiled at Ron, telling him it wasn't his fault.

"If I didn't go to Slytherin, Draco was going to provoke one of the animals to attack him in Care of Magical Creatures, tell his father about it and get Hagrid fired." Rose explained, the bitterness in her voice ringing through the corridor as she hissed her response angrily. Their eyes narrowed briefly before nodding, going to walk away. Worried, Rose darted in front of them, stretching her arms out so that they couldn't pass.

"Where are you going?" she demanded, firmly yet still friendly.

"To go destroy Malfoy, what else?" asked Harry, looking past her form and glaring as if Draco was there.

"You can't! He'll just go get attacked!" she said frantically, before taking a deep breath, her eyes on the floor, bangs covering her face. Looking up, they saw pain in her eyes. "I just have to endure this myself." she said softly. "He'll only make things worse." she added. Reluctantly, the three gave a nod, agreeing that they wouldn't attack Malfoy. Rose smiled.

"Thanks guys. I've got to go. Don't worry about me too much, the rest of them are actually fairly decent!" she said, trying her best to smile. Turning around, she began skipping away, her things trailing after her. Stopping suddenly, -causing her bags to crash into her- she turned around.

"Oh I forgot. I don't know how much power he's going to put over me, so if I say or do anything to you in this next week, don't take it personally." she said, before waving and skipping away from the scarlet-clad students. Looking sadly at their newfound friend, the trio turned and walked away.

************************************************************************

Rose approached the Great Hall, hoping a Slytherin student would be still there so she could get to the Common Room. Walking through the large oak doors, she saw with regret that the Great Hall was empty except for two first year Hufflepuffs, who were immersed in their game of Wizard Chess, as well as a seventh year Gryffindor who looked at her with disgust before walking past her. Sighing, she went to turn around before an icy voice drawled out from a corner.

"Look who it is!" Came the voice of Draco Malfoy. He stepped out of the shadow he'd been hiding in, a gloating smirk on his face, his eyes glinting with amusement. "Look who it is!" he repeated. "The Newest Snake, traitor to all those pure of heart!" he announced cackling. Rose looked at the floor. Draco, sensing her reluctant defeat, walked over to her, slipping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Don't fret Red! Soon you'll see that my house is where it's at!" With that, he walked out of the Great Hall, pushing on the small of her back to guide her to the dungeons. With Rose saying nothing, Draco soon got bored and decided to try and break the silence.

"Oh yes, there are a few rules, Red." He said smoothly, stopping them both from walking further and looking at her, one eyebrow raised, waiting for her to acknowledge that she'd heard. She nodded, and Draco noticed the change in her clothes.

"Nice outfit." he said, eyeing her up and down. She was now wearing an emerald green skirt, black knee-high leggings, a white top with the traditional green and silver tie of Slytherin, and her robes were adorned with the Slytherin crest. Rose just smirked before taking his hand and dragging him in the direction they had been walking in last, trying to keep things moving.

"So what are these rules?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm glad you asked." he said, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes, but continued to look at him, waiting for him to continue. "First, you seem like an angel- you can do no wrong and all that junk. Well, for the next week, you're going to be one of the nastiest Slytherins around!" he said, watching her reaction. Rose smiled nonchalantly, happy she'd warned the Trio about her behaviour. She nodded, waiting for the next rule.

"Rule Number Two: You do what I say, when I say it." Rose rolled her eyes, but nodded just the same. "Anything else, O Great One?" she asked, snickering. Draco pretended to think for a moment before looking at her. "No, there are no more **rules** I have to tell you. However, your first order is that you can no longer be on friendly speaking terms with anyone outside of Slytherin." He said, before his mask of indifference fell slightly. Rose noticed this and looked at him with curiosity. "Alright, I'll give you one exception: You may talk with Lovegood, but only if you can convince her to come sit with you at our table, so I can keep a watch on you." Rose smiled happily. She'd get to help out Luna after all. Draco saw her smile and grinned himself. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he lead her to a picture of snobby looking, beautiful people. They were pale and looked aristocratic.

"Hello again, love." said a woman in the frame with striking violet eyes and a suspicious smile. She was addressing Draco, who nodded in response.

"And who is this?" drawled a man with enchanting blue eyes and dark dreadlocks. He looked at Rose, who smiled in response.

"This is Rose Bellevoire. She'll be staying with us for a week, and perhaps staying with us at the end of the month." Draco answered for her. "Persephone." he added, causing the portrait to swing open.

"See you soon, loves." called the people in the portrait as Rose and Draco walked through the space behind the now-opened frame.

"Welcome to the Snake Den," said Draco in Rose's ear. All Rose saw was black, silver and green before she was scooped off the ground into a hug. When she was freed she saw her captor's face. To no one's surprise, it was Blaise, who was now grinning at her sheepishly.

"Hi Rose. I can't believe you're staying with us. You're going to have a great time here. Did I mention I can't believe you're staying here?" he babbled endlessly, until Draco shut him up with an elbow to the stomach. With Draco standing over a now hunched-over Blaise, and with Rose giggling beside them, no one noticed someone sneaking up on them and grabbing Rose away. Turning, she saw it was Pansy, who had dragged her into what would appear to be the Girl's dormitory. Pansy sat on what appeared to be her bed, motioning for Rose to sit down as well.

"I just thought you could use some rescuing from those two." Pansy said, answering Rose's question before it had been asked. Rose nodded.

"Thanks. Are they always like that?" Rose asked, referring to the two Slytherin boys in the Common Room.

"They're the most Slytherin-like Slytherins I've ever met. They're flirtatious, notorious, deviously persuasive, and, I'll reluctantly admit, exceedingly attractive and charming." Pansy replied, looking over to the door that just opened. Millicent and Daphne walked in, seating themselves on the bed next to Pansy's.

"Hello Rose." said Millicent.

"Nice to see you again." added Daphne.

"Glad to know that my stay might not be completely ruined with you three here." said Rose cheerfully, her smile dropping when she saw the confused looks. "I shouldn't have said that." she said, horrified. Suddenly, all three girls were on Pansy's bed.

"What is it?" Pansy demanded. "It's Draco, isn't it?" With much hesitation, Rose nodded, causing the other three girls to sigh deeply.

"That boy needs to stop manipulating people." said Daphne.

"What has he done this time?" Millicent asked quietly.

"He threatened to provoke an animal and get attacked in Care of Magical Creatures class and get Hagrid sacked if I didn't come to Slytherin. Now he says I have to do whatever he says." Rose explained.

"I'll talk to him." Pansy promised, eyes narrowing darkly before her expression brightened. "Are you going to invite Luna to sit with us at breakfast?" she asked. Rose nodded.

"I think she needs friends. The people in her house aren't very nice to her." Rose said, causing the three girls' noses to wrinkle in disgust.

"Some of those Ravenclaws are even worse than some of the Slytherins." Daphne said angrily. Suddenly, as if a spell had been cast over them, the four girls yawned.

"I'm tired." Millicent said sleepily. After helping Rose unpack and going to their own beds, the four fell asleep.

**************************

Ugh, hated to end it there, but I've got nothing. Hope you like it, and again, I apologize for the wait. Please review, tell your friends, and vote on where Rose should stay third! Thanks!


	10. Chapter Nine

Sorry about the wait, exams are lame. I was also experiencing some extreme writer's block, you people should understand. Oh, and also: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! The 5 reviews are much appreciated! Before we start, let me just remind you to vote for where Rose should stay next: Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Also, if you have any ideas, message me! I love mail! Now then, let's start!

Chapter Nine: Loophole:

Rose was walking downstairs to breakfast, closer to Draco than she would've chosen to be. But, considering her lack of input in the matter, she decided to restrain her desire to attack the platinum blonde and allowed him to drape one arm around her shoulder. She turned to glare at him for good measure anyway, only to find him smirking down at her. His eyes seemed to be saying 'What are you going to do about it?' Sighing, she pretended he wasn't there, difficult as that was. Looking around, she could see Pansy, Daphne and Millicent looking sympathetically towards her. Clearly Pansy's attempted confrontation with Draco hadn't gone over so well. Vince and Greg were lagging at the back of the group, undoubtedly discussing the breakfast menu. Looking to her right, past Draco's leering face, Rose could see Theo apparently trying to cheer up a depressed-looking Blaise. As if on cue, Blaise looked at Rose. Seeing her looking back, he abruptly turned his head away, although Rose could see Blaise glaring evilly at Draco's arm out of the corner of her eye all the way to breakfast. As soon as the large doors to the Great Hall were opened everyone was silent. Rose looked down to avoid meeting the stares of her fellow classmates. She could feel Draco smirking at them all, lingering on the Gryffindor table a little longer than necessary. With that, Draco bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't you go invite Luna to sit with us?" he said softly yet firmly. More of an order than an offer, she could sense it. Rose hesitantly stepped away from him and walked towards the Ravenclaw table. Slowly, the students began to go back to their meals and conversations, although Rose could still feel eyes on her. It wasn't long before she spotted the blond girl, sitting alone at the end of the table. She lightly tapped on her shoulder.

"Hello, Rose." said Luna in her dreamy voice, not turning around. 'How does she do that?' Rose wondered in her head, perplexed.

"Hi Luna," said Rose. "Would you like to come sit with me today?" Luna turned around at this, smiling.

"With the Slytherins?" she asked, and Rose meekly nodded in response. Luna however, broke out into a wide smile and took Rose by the wrist, leading her to the Slytherin table. "Thanks!" she said when she arrived, sitting down and dragging Rose down with her. The Slytherins looked incredulously at the girl before smirking. Draco however, had his smirk centered on Rose. He beckoned to her with one finger. Sighing, she got up, walked around the table and sat beside him, again closer than she had ever wanted. Fortunately, she was right beside Blaise -who smiled encouragingly at her and patted her hand until Draco glared at him- and directly across from Luna, Pansy, Daphne and Millicent. Draco was busy playing with a piece of Rose's hair when he looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Look what the dragon coughed up." he said, wrinkling his nose. Rose followed where his eyes were gazing with her own eyes, seeing Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George walking into the Great Hall. She longed to take Luna with her and run over to them, although Rose wondered if Luna would go with her. She seemed to be right at home with the Slytherins, who were welcoming her with open arms. She looked back to glare at Draco, who was already looking at her expectantly. Realizing that this was a perfect time to test out her plan, she grinned at him. Looking through her bag, she pulled out an emerald green fire cracker. She tapped it with her wand, and it began to fizz. She gave it a long throw in the direction of her favourite Gryffindors, then watched in amusement as it hit her target and exploded, showering them in green and black. Draco nodded approvingly, and Rose was smirking in her head. Little did Draco know that this would be her method of communication with her friends, sans Draco's knowledge.

********Over at the Gryffindor Table******  
**

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had entered the Great Hall, furious at Draco. They had just sat down and had begun discussing revenge plans when a loud bang erupted from the Great Hall. Suddenly, they were coated in emerald green and black sticky glitter. Looking over at the Slytherin table, they saw Rose among the laughing students. She looked at them apologetically, although there was a trace of amusement on her face. They turned back towards their food, huddling closer together and blocking out everyone else.

"I hope it doesn't get much worse than that." Hermione said distastefully. "And I REALLY hope this gunk isn't too hard to get off." She added, picking up a handful of hair and grimacing as it clung together, glued by the green and black result of Rose's prank. Fred and George gasped.

"Hermione Granger, caring more about her appearance than the well-being of a book?" They said incredulously, each one holding up a different textbook covered in the goo. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she whipped out her wand. "Evanesco!" She called, causing the sticky glitter to disappear. She smirked proudly, marvelling at her work as she cleaned herself, then her friends. Fred and George kept their heads down as they snickered into their porridge.

"Look at Malfoy, gloating his bleached head off." Harry said, glaring at the Slytherin table.

"I just can't wait until it's our turn to use Rose against **them.**" Fred said, more to George than the entire group. Each one gave a small smile as they imagined the possibilities if Fred, George and Rose combined their pranking powers and put them to use on the Slytherins.

"She doesn't exactly hate them." Said Ginny reasonably, pausing to look at everyone's confused faces, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she looked at her youngest brother. Ron had paused to gaze wonderingly at her, his mouth agape and stuffed full of food. "Close your mouth, Ronald. As I was saying, she doesn't hate them, it's really just Draco, and I'm pretty sure that's only because he's blackmailing her and possibly because of what he said before that potions class." Everyone stared at her again in wonder, before Fred and George frowned.

"You've been spending too much time with Hermione, Gin." Fred said.

"We can't have both girls going all super genius on us." Added George. Both girls rolled their eyes when they were interrupted by Ron choking. His eyes were bulging and his face was red, causing an unpleasant contrast as the bright magenta clashed with his fiery hair. Fred and George got up and began slapping him on the back theatrically. The object lodged in his throat abruptly came flying out, hitting Harry square in the forehead, hitting his scar right in the middle. The Great Hall erupted into laughter. Fred and George grinned and sat back down, Harry, Ginny and Hermione looked at Ron disgustedly and Ron looked down at his breakfast, his face slowly turning back to normal. "Sorry mate," he grumbled, reaching for a piece of toast. Ginny suddenly gasped, and everyone looked at her for the umpteenth time that morning. "Look what Ron… er, spat up." She said, turning her attention to the projectile that had flown from Ron's throat to Harry's head. It was a black and green scroll, which twitched before getting up and shaking itself off.

"I say, that was mighty unpleasant." The scroll said, keeping its voice low, a crease forming near the top that clearly resembled a frown, directed at Ron. The group of heroic Gryffindors moved closer together to block everyone from view.

"What do you think it is?" Hermione asked. The scroll hopped around in a circle so that it was now facing Hermione. "I am NOT an 'it' you twit! I am a Genuine Eloquent Never-Lying Intelligent Undercover Scroll. G.E.N.I.U.S. for short." The scroll said proudly.

"Then wouldn't you be a G.E.N.L.I.U.S.?" asked Hermione, looking down at the scroll, whose creases indicated a scowl. "No, silly girl, Genlius is not a word. Now, back to current matters. I am here to deliver a private message from Miss Rose Bellevoire to a Mister Harry Potter, a Miss Hermione Granger, Misters Fred, George and Ronald Weasley and a Miss Ginny Weasley." He announced, creasing in the middle as it hopped around in a series of bows.

"That's us." Replied Harry. The scroll nodded before unfolding itself across the table. There was a message written in elegant yet easily legible writing.

_Everyone: Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George,_

_Sorry about the exploding, hope this will get discovered. Unfortunately, Malfoy seems to be watching my every move, so there can't be many ways of communicating. Fortunately, the bleach-blonde git in question is NOT searching through my pranking material and does not expect me to communicate with you through my pranks. If you can give me a sign, ANY sign that you believe I haven't crossed over to the dark side and want to communicate with me as well, I can provide you with some supplies to communicate back with me in my next prank. And sorry about having to cover you in sparkly Slytherin-colored goo, although I have a feeling it's going to be funny.  
_

Before they were done reading the second portion, the scroll quickly rolled back up to communicate with them.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Ron, his voice quiet yet still managing to holler at the scroll, who backed up several hops to avoid being almost digested by the boy again, and due to the fact that remains of Ron's breakfast were flying out at him as the boy spoke. "We weren't finished reading!"

"Sorry, Sir, but Miss Bellevoire has requested that only Masters Fred and George Weasley read the remainder of the message. And no telling them what you are about to read." He said, suspecting the Twins of revealing the contents of the message. They nodded and picked up the scroll before leaving the Hall.

"Wonder what that was about?" Asked Harry.

*********************************************************************

Fred and George started running the moment they were past the doors of the Great Hall. Reaching for the Marauder's Map, they checked to see if anyone was coming, then proceeded to the Astronomy Tower. Rather than climbing up, they pressed a certain stone in the tower wall and a passage in the ground opened up for them. Jumping down, they quickly closed the tunnel's entrance and cast Lumos. The light from their wands revealed the contents of the tunnel. Now illuminated were hundreds of different pranking items they had either bought of invented themselves, just waiting to be used. Ignoring their stash of equipment, they sat themselves down and opened the scroll again.

_Fred and George,_

_I truly hope you won't tell any of the others about this, as secrecy is crucial to how this is hopefully going to work out. Rest assured, I'm confident that this will go off without a hitch…_

***********************************************************************

Fred and George finished reading moments later. They looked up at one another.

"That's diabolical." Said Fred darkly.

"Perhaps she does belong in Slytherin." Added George. Quickly, the two grinned at one another and climbed out of the tunnel, arms full of disguised pranking equipment.

***********************************************************************

Sorry it's so short, but I HAD to cut it off now. I'm working on the next chapter as you're reading this, and it's GOOD. Well, I like it anyway. I apologize again for being so late with this, but my writer's block has cleared up, revealing the awesomesauceness of the following chapters of this story. R&R, my cupcakes, and for only two reviews the next chapter could be yours!


	11. Chapter Ten

Sorry for taking so long… dang writer's block… Wow! Two reviews before two hours had passed! Thankies! I'm going to TRY and post lots of chapters in the next 2-3 weeks, because after that, I'm going away until the end of July. BUT, I will write some chapters while I'm away, but since there's no computer, I won't post them until August. Sorry. ON TO… the awesomesauceness that is this chapter.

Chapter Ten: Master of Incredible Attractiveness:

Rose was walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts by Draco. Sighing repeatedly, she felt as though she were a dog on a leash. Although she couldn't say she hadn't expected Draco to do something like this. After all, her first class of the day WAS with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. But what could he do? Join her class? Rose looked up from her feet to see that they'd arrived at the door of Professor Lupin's classroom. She stepped away from him, but he snatched her arm and pulled her back.

"What?" She asked bitterly, not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Just thought I should warn you not to do anything stupid like attempt to talk to your friends or anything." He said plainly, and Rose could feel his gloating gaze on her.

"Whatever." She said, pulling away from him. Walking into the classroom, she saw that Draco had almost made her late. All the seats were taken except for one next to Hermione, who smiled warmly at her. Rose cast her gaze down and walked over to her seat, sitting down and not looking at her. She could feel Hermione tense briefly before she relaxed; obviously realizing that attempting to start a conversation with Rose would only end in more trouble for the girl. With that, Professor Lupin walked into the room, a wardrobe that had been enchanted to float behind him trailing. With a flick of his wand, the wardrobe gently touched the ground and began to rattle.

"Good morning class. Today, I thought we would have a more interactive lesson. Inside that wardrobe is a Boggart. Who knows what a Boggart is?" He asked, his eyes automatically landing on Rose and Hermione, whose hands hadn't even reached the air yet. He nodded at them.

"A Boggart is a shape-shifter." Began Hermione, turning to Rose.

"It likes to occupy dark and enclosed spaces such as wardrobes, beneath sinks and underneath beds." Rose continued, grinning at Hermione.

"When it is seen, it transforms into whatever shape it thinks will frighten the victim the most." Added Hermione, looking at Rose to finish.

"However, no one knows what a Boggart looks like in its natural form." Concluded Rose, and both girls looked up at their teacher for confirmation. He smiled.

"Excellent. 10 points to each of your houses." He said, before turning his attention to the whole of the class. "So today, you will each be learning how to defend yourself against a Boggart. The first thing you need to know is that what a Boggart dislikes the most is laughter. Give a good, sincere laugh and you should be able to hold it off enough to cast the spell to dispose of it. The spell is: Riddikulus. Say it out loud, please."

"Riddikulus." Chorused the class.

**************************************

After several more repetitions of the spell, practicing proper wand movements and restoring Seamus' hair after he'd accidentally lit it on fire, Professor Lupin lined them up, ready to fight the Boggart. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Rose were at the end of the line, the three heroic Gryffindors looking uncertainly at her. Rose looked around, everywhere but at the Trio. Suddenly, a thought struck her. How could Draco know if she talked to them or not? And what was he going to do about it? She could just disobey him from now on and be sure to warn Hagrid. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys would be all too happy to help, Luna would probably be on board, and maybe some of the Slytherins would even assist her in taking down Draco's ego. Rose turned to face her friends, but instead looked into the eyes of a very large Hufflepuff boy.

"Um…hi." Said Rose, looking up at the boy built like a brick wall. His eyes were brown and beady, and black hair lay greasily on his large head. The boy rolled his eyes before snatching her arm and leading her away from Harry, Ron and Hermione. She watched as they pretended to be in a conversation, saw the quick and frequent looks in her direction and their hands slowly reaching into their robes pockets, grabbing their wands.

"What do you want?" she said coldly, now glaring up at the boy, who smirked.

"Don't be like that, angel. After all, you and I are gonna be spending a lot of time together." He said, his speech slurred. "I'm Ben. Ben Mulley. Draco's paying me to keep an eye on you. So don't bother trying to talk to your little friends, because you know what'll happen then." He said, grinning tauntingly at her. Rose stared open-mouthed at the boy. Draco was taking this WAY too far, she thought bitterly. Her open mouth turned into the same sickly sweet smile she'd been giving Snape. She walked back into the line, sensing him close behind her. She could actually feel him smirking at her. Rolling her eyes, she stepped to her spot, now at the front of the line. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. The giant spider on rollerblades that Ron had created disappeared, spinning around and transforming. Rose gasped, her eyes wide in horror.

**Trio's POV:**

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the back of the line as Ron finished his turn at the Boggart. They saw Rose step in front and they held back to watch. The Boggart transformed, stopping in the form of a large, golden, bent piece of metal.

"It looks like a misshapen gold picket fence." Commented Harry.

"Why's she scared of it?" Asked Ron, looking at Hermione for an answer.

"I don't know why she's afraid of it!" She exclaimed.

"Riddikulus!" Exclaimed Rose, pointing her wand at the gold figure. It spun around, forming a whirling pot of golden honey. Rose sighed with relief and walked away. The group then sat down. Professor Lupin then addressed the class.

"Excellent work today, all of you. Now if you'll all open your textbooks and turn to page…"

***********************************************************************

Rose ran out of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, her book bag weighed down by the homework Professor Lupin had assigned. Trying to get ahead and remember the uses of Mottely, she didn't pay attention to where she was walking and ran into someone. She stabilized the stack of books that had almost toppled out of her arms and then looked up. Draco Malfoy was smirking down at her. Rose gasped and really dropped her books this time. She scrambled to pick them up as quickly as possible. She placed the books in her bag and straightened up, trying to make herself taller with little success. Draco smiled slightly at her efforts.

"Hey, Red. How was class?" He asked casually, waiting for the Trio to walk past, which they did with extreme procrastination. He turned his head back towards her when they left, taking a step closer to her. She took a step back, and before she knew it, she had her back pressed against the wall. He smiled at her vulnerability, before taking another step closer, their shoes pressed against one another.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Asked Rose, the confidence she tried to put into her voice not coming out. He grinned playfully before leaping into action, sliding an arm around Rose's waist and walking down the hallway with her.

"I'm glad you asked." He said, looking down at her. Rose stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle. Reaching into his book bag, he handed the girl a textbook and several rolls of parchment. Placing them on top of the books she already had in her hands, he heard her sigh.

"Since you are smart, maybe even smarter than Hermione-" Draco began.

"I'm not smarter than Hermione, we're evenly matched," Pointed out Rose. Draco gave her a cold look before continuing.

"Since you're smart, you are going to be doing my homework everyday, for all of my classes." He announced. Draco then looked at the girl to see her reaction. To his surprise, she shrugged indifferently.

"Is that all?" she asked. "Alright then, just tell me what your homework was and I'll finish it." Draco, wanting the girl to have to struggle more until she snapped, wasn't about to let her get off so easy.

"No, that is not all. You will also be tending to my every need, and occasionally the needs of my fellow Slytherins. Odds are, you won't be able to start your- excuse me- OUR homework until after curfew." He said, his voice satisfied as he watched the girl try to contain her words.

"Fine." She muttered through gritted teeth. "Can I go to Charms now, O Master of Evil?" She asked sarcastically.

"I liked that," Said Draco. "But instead you are to call me O Master of Incredible Attractiveness. And yes, you may go. But you may only sit next to Luna, and I'm going to ensure that Ben sits close to you."

"And that's another thing! Paying students to stalk me!" She exclaimed, her voice approaching hysterical. "And th-" She was silenced by Draco suddenly pulling her closer and kissing her quickly on the lips. He pulled away seconds later, grinning. Rose's eyes were wide and her face flushed.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She exclaimed, her voice coming out as a high pitched whisper.

"It did shut you up, and I have a feeling we both enjoyed it." He said triumphantly.

"You jerk! I can't believe you did that!" Rose exclaimed, getting her voice back now.

"Is that anyway to talk to your master?" He asked, feigning shock and hurt.

"Sorry, Master." Mumbled Rose. "Can I leave now?" She asked, her voice and eyes pleading.

"Okay, you're free to go. Come with Luna to the Slytherin table right away at lunch, or things may have to get slightly… over-protective." He said mysteriously. "See you at lunch, angel." He whispered, walking away. Rose stood rooted to the spot for a moment before running into Charms and diving into the chair next to Luna, who was reading the Quibbler upside down.

"Hi Luna," Rose said breathlessly.

"Morning Rose." Luna replied in her usual dreamy tone, not taking her eyes off her magazine. Rose was then tapped on the shoulder. Turning, she saw Ben Mulley grinning at her.

"Hello again, love." He said, grinning and revealing teeth almost as horrific as Marcus Flint's. "Draco says you can talk to her or me, but no one else, got that?" He said. Rose rolled her eyes and turned back around. Professor Flitwick entered the class, walking up through the middle of the room and perching himself on his stack of books.

"Good morning, class." He squeaked. "Today, we'll be learning Cheering Charms. Please turn to page…"

************************************************************************

Rose left the classroom with Luna, the growing amount of homework in her bag unable to stop her enchanting good mood produced by the Cheering Charm Luna had cast on her.

"Shall we go to lunch then?" Asked Luna, looking at the redhead expectantly.

"Absolutely. I'm starving!" Exclaimed Rose, and the pair walked through the corridors, entered the Great Hall and sat down, Rose automatically going to sit next to Draco, who handed her a large stack of books without a word. She sighed and put them in her bag, the effects of the Cheering Charm quickly wearing off. She started putting food on her plate, keeping her head down when she felt someone sit next to her. Looking over, her expression brightened instantly.

"Hi Blaise!" Rose said happily, moving her book bag -which was now stuffed full of homework- onto the floor to make room. Blaise gave her his lopsided grin.

"Glad you're so excited to see me, love." He said, moving over to make room for Theo, who had just joined them. She began to talk to the pair of them, feeling Draco slowly tense beside her. Finally, he'd had enough. He placed his hand on her shoulder and spun her around, glaring at Blaise over the girl's head.

"Rose, go to the Common Room and get our books. It's potions next." He ordered, looking down at the silently furious girl.

"How am I supposed to get into your dormitory?" Rose asked.

"It'll work. They'll let you in," Assured Draco. "But I'm not just talking about the two of us. I'm talking about all of our books. Pansy, Millie, Daphne, Vince, Greg, Theo, Blaise, you, me. NOW." He demanded. The girl gave him a venomous glare and stood up, taking her book bag with her. She started to walk away, but Draco caught her arm.

"Maybe you need to saying goodbye to me properly." Draco suggested, his voice leering. Rose scowled before sighing. She gave a low curtsey. "Your wish is my command, O Master of Incredible… Attractiveness." She said through gritted teeth, before straightening out of her curtsey and walking away. The group then burst into laughter, including Luna.

"O Master of Incredible ATTRACTIVENESS?" Exclaimed Pansy incredulously.

"You're horrible, Draco!" Added Blaise, still chuckling. "You should go easier on her, she'll kill you if you keep this up!"

"She can't, that's the best part." Said Draco, laughing.

**Rose's POV:**

Rose walked down into the dungeons, pulling her robes tightly around her for warmth. Suddenly, she was wrapped in a warm cloak. Turning, she saw Fred and George.

"Hi guys," Said Rose glumly.

"Why so down?" asked George as he and his twin fell into step beside her.

"Draco's making my life hell." She replied. "I have to get all of his friend's potions books right now." Fred smirked at George.

"So you're saying the Slytherins aren't going to be in their common room for awhile?" Fred asked Rose casually, to which the girl shook her head. The Twins took each of her hands and stopped her from walking.

"What would you say if we could make your stay at Slytherin a little better?" They asked. Rose grinned and sprinted down the corridor, the Twins close behind. Reaching the portrait of the Vampires, she said the password and led the identical boys inside. The rolled their eyes at all the green, black and silver and pulled equipment out of their robes. As they began setting it up, Rose ran-sacked the dormitories, grabbing all the books and parchments Draco had ordered her to retrieve. Re-entering the Common Room, her arms and book bag now overflowing with books, she gasped, then smirked.

"You're both brilliant, I hope you both realize that." She said admiringly.

"Don't worry." Said Fred.

"We know." Added George.

"We don't even have to go through with the plan now." Rose commented, and the Twins nodded, although somewhat reluctantly.

"Too bad, it was a brilliant plan." Said George sadly.

"You are quite the maniacal plotter." Said Fred, grinning at the girl.

"It's what I do." Was all Rose said. "I've got to get back before they come looking for me. It's probably best if you don't come back to the Great Hall, at least not for awhile." She suggested before ushering the boys out of the Common Room. They waved and took off, and Rose made her way back to the Great Hall as quickly as the towering stack of books would allow. Miraculously, she made it back to the Slytherin table without them falling. She distributed them to each person and went to sit next to Draco, who grinned at her and patted her on the head like an obedient dog. Blaise poorly disguised a snicker and Rose playfully smacked him upside the head. He pouted, and it was then that Draco decided that it would be better if Rose sit between himself and Greg, rather than Blaise. Blaise's pout transformed into a scowl, but he continued to entertain her by making fun of Draco behind his back.

"We've only got ten minutes, we should head to the dungeons." Announced the platinum blond. Grumbles rippled through the group, but they all rose from their seats and left the emptying Great Hall. Draco snaked his arm around Rose's waist and pulled her close, the others forming almost a circle around them, Daphne talking to Millicent, Pansy probably informing Luna of Draco's tormenting of Rose, Crabbe and Goyle glancing longingly back at the Great Hall, and Theo comforting Blaise about something once again. Since none of the attention was on them, Draco leaned down to whisper in Rose's ear.

"Been thinking about that kiss?" He asked cockily, leering at her.

"You wish." She replied, needing to defy him in some way. A growl emanated from his throat, so low Rose thought she'd imagined it.

"Don't worry, love. You'll learn eventually, that bad things happen if you don't behave how I want you to." He said, keeping his voice low, yet still dangerous.

"And you need to remember that as soon as this week is over, I'm going to kill you if you aren't careful." Rose retorted. Draco chuckled at this.

"You think that just because you won't be in my house anymore I won't be controlling you?" He asked mockingly, laughter following.

"Uh, yeah." Said Rose, confused yet still confident she was right.

"Think again, love. You're going to be mine for quite awhile, so get used to it." He said, smiling at her. "Hagrid's job could be in danger for months, not just this week." He added, still smiling. Rose let his words sink in as she was guided to Potions. She was horrified. She'd be his slave forever, or at least until she found a way out of his threats. Realizing they'd arrived at the Potions classroom, she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, sitting with Draco, who kept a gloating smile on his face for the duration of the class. Professor Snape's voice seemed far away to Rose as he told the class about the potion they would be making. She subconsciously stood up at went to the supply cabinets, taking the necessary ingredients back to her and Draco. As she peeled shrivelfigs, her mind drifted. How could Draco do this? Blackmail her for who knows how long, make her his slave? Putting down the shrivelfigs, she took out a knife and began to dice them. Imagining the dark purple, wrinkly dried fruits as Draco's face did seem to make the process more enjoyable. Monster. Git. Evil. Selfish. Arrogant little-

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Rose, a string of barely audible profanities pouring out of her lips as she cradled the hand the knife had sliced through. Blood was now pouring down her hand, and Draco had yet to notice. 'You don't need him.' Rose thought to herself. 'Don't let him see, don't let him save you.' She repeated these words in her head and the room began to spin. Closing her eyes, she fell to the floor, hearing gasps before she blacked out.

**********************************************************************

She woke up moments later, still seeing the ceiling of the cold potions classroom. Turning her head, which hurt, her eyes met a desk. So she was lying on a bench. She tried getting up, wincing all the while, when she was pushed down by two hands reaching over her shoulders and pulling her down. She looked up and saw Blaise smiling down at her.

"Hello, love!" He said quietly, looking at something over the table for a brief moment before returning his gaze to the girl. "I must say, I admire your determination, but perhaps next time don't go to such extreme lengths to rid yourself of Draco." He said, smiling his lopsided grin. Rose couldn't help but smile back at him, until realization sunk in and horror replaced the smile.

"Draco!" She whispered through gritted teeth, sitting up as fast as she could. "That bastard's going to kill me!" She exclaimed. Blaise chuckled beside her.

"Relax, love. Draco's been sent to the Headmaster." He said, carelessly flinging an arm around her shoulders. It didn't feel possessive, like Draco, but friendly.

"The Headmaster? What for?" She asked out loud. "And why aren't we working?" She added, surprised that Snape hadn't given them all months of gruesome detentions yet.

"He's with Draco. And lay down!" He said, removing his arm from her shoulder and trying to get her to lie down.

"I'm fine. Now why are they with Dumbledore?" Insisted Rose. Blaise smiled at her curiosity.

"Seems that for some reason, Snape thought Draco had cut you with the knife. Don't know how that could've happened." He said, winking at her. "But since he acted like he didn't know, it all fit together rather nicely." He added. Rose's eyes widened.

"You framed him!" She exclaimed, her face incredulous.

"Let's just say I gave him what he deserved." He replied, picking up a part of her hair and playing with it, much like Draco did. Rose flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Blaise wrapped an arm around her waist, shocked. Suddenly, she sighed and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"It's just that now he's going to make my life even worse!" Rose moaned sadly. Looking into the cauldron, she saw that Blaise's potion had already been completed. Looking ahead, she saw Theo and Pansy sitting and her and Draco's table, finishing up their potion. She smiled.

"He won't if we have anything to say about it." Said Blaise sternly. "Although…" He said, trailing off and looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Since we all helped free you from The Master of Incredible Pig-Headedness, you have to sit with us this week." He announced.

"Oh no, it's a fate worse than death!" Exclaimed Rose, smiling.

"Aw, I'm that horrible?" Blaise said, pouting.

"Only when you do that." Rose said, getting up and walking over to her table. Pansy and Theo looked up at her.

"Hey Rose," Said Theo, smiling lightly at her.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Pansy, concerned.

"I'm fine. Thanks so much for finishing this for me!" Rose said, sitting down between them and pulling them into a group hug.

"No problem." Said Pansy, getting up and walking to her table with a quick wave.

"Anything for the lady!" Exclaimed Theo, winking at her before walking to his table. Rose looked down at her hand to see that it had been wrapped tightly in someone's a soft silk cloth. Turning around, she looked to see if she could determine who had bound her wound. Her searching eyes met Blaise's and she watched him pull an arm out of his robes, revealing a torn sleeve. He gave her a small smile and winked at her. Rose turned around, looking at her bandaged hand and smiled. BANG! Rose nearly jumped out of her seat as the door to the dungeons was flung open. Snape, robes billowing as always, stalked into the room, followed by a depressed looking Draco, who sat down next to her, pulling her closer to him like nothing had happened. She heard someone hiss behind her, but it was as though she couldn't pull away. She looked up at him, and he gave her such a dangerous look she cringed away from him.

"Don't think this is over, no matter what they tell you." Said Draco, inclining his head towards Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Millicent and Daphne. Rose's eyes widened in horror causing him to smirk triumphantly at her before pulling her as close to him as possible. Professor Snape then addressed the class.

"Please place a labelled flask filled with a sample of your potion on my desk before you leave. For Wednesday, you must write a twenty inch essay on the uses of Abyssinian Shrivelfigs in Shrinking Solutions. You may go." With that, he disappeared into his potions store room. Draco returned from the front of the room, where he had apparently already placed their potion, and snatched her arm, dragging her out of the potions room. They ran through corridors to who-knew-where, finally stopping in front of a picture of Gregory the Smarmy. He mumbled something to it and it opened. He dragged her inside and it closed behind them.

"Let me go!" Demanded Rose. Draco slammed her into a wall, knocking her breath out of her, and reached into her robes pocket, taking her wand. He grabbed her by the front of her robes and sent her flying into onto the ground.

"Bloody Blaise, that bastard, had to blame me for cutting you to try and save your damned self. Bloody damned hero. Well, no one can save you if they can't find you, so you'll just be staying here for awhile." He said, pacing around her fallen form.

"What? You can't-" Draco walked over to her and stepped on her arm hard, causing her to cry out in pain.

"I can do whatever the hell I want to. You are going to stay here. I'm going to say you had to leave for awhile because of a family emergency. You will be in here, doing whatever I tell you to and not leaving. No one is going to find you and no one is EVER going to save you. Understand?" He roared, pulling the girl up by her neck. Her eyes were closed as tears ran down her face.

"Yes," She squeaked, a choked gasp coming out from her throat when Draco tightened his grip.

"Yes what?" He demanded, bringing his face close to hers.

"Yes Master!" Rose exclaimed, as loud as she could under the pressure Draco was putting on her throat. Draco smashed his lips onto hers. Suddenly, he hissed in pain. Releasing Rose, he backed away. Writhing in pain, he then transformed right in front of her eyes. There, standing where Draco had been moments ago, was Lucius Malfoy.

**********************************************************************

Oh, my CENSORED god! I had no idea it would turn out like that! AWESOMESAUCE!

Sorry for not really going into depth about Charms class, the part I had written out wasn't very good and it wasn't important anyway. I apologize for it taking so long again, but I'm going to get started on the next chapter right now, because I can't wait to see how this goes! Love you, my cupcakes, and please review!


	12. PLEASE READ So Sorry!

First of all, i'd like to apologize to all of you.

I know I said that I'd post a new chapter when I returned from my vacation at the beginning of August, but here's the thing. I've got immense writer's block with this story and I'm not quite sure if I like where it's going. So, i'm going to ask you, my reviewers.

Should I rewrite The New Girl, or continue with where it's going? Please know that I re-wrote my other fanfic, Torn Between Two Snakes, and it has turned into a much better story in my opinion. Please message me on what you think I should do. However, no matter what happens, I will NOT give up on this story!

Unfortunately, I am placing this story on hold and won't be updating it until a few things have been solved. Firstly, I must finish my other fanfic, Torn Between Two Snakes. The next matter of business will be to figure out where I want this story to be going, and whether or not I will be rewriting it. I truly apologize to all of you who have waited patiently, but this story will not be added to until the above are completed. Again, **PLEASE** message me your opinions on whether or not I should re-write this story.

Thanks for your dedication, RR.


End file.
